When We Were Young
by alindy
Summary: They shouldn't have ended up 20 years in the past, they shouldn't be trying to put these two people together, and they definitely shouldn't have ended up falling in love with the wrong guys. But it seems the fates have a real zeal for irony S/G R/H J/L
1. Arrival

**Hello!**

**I wasn't really planning on posting this story for a while, but my best friend (If you're reading this Jenna, are you happy now?(: ) wanted me to.**

**The pairings are Sirius/Ginny and Remus/Hermione at the moment. Oh and James/Lily. Those are the major ones...**

**The first few chapters will be pretty long, but they'll probably get a little shorter (not too short) as we go on...**

**LIGHT T! Just for some swear words...**

**I know a lot of the plot things i write will be kind of cliche timetravel stuff...but that can't be helped, and i'll try to put my own spin on them!**

**Enjoy!**

**-alindy**

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled ferociously.

"Mmm," she grunted in reply.

"Come on, you have to get up! The winter holidays are over, back to Hogwarts!"

"Just a little more time Ginny," Hermione grumbled as she flipped over to the other side of her fluffy mattress.

"You leave me no choice," Ginny replied with a wicked grin on her face.

Ginny jumped on Hermione excitedly and yelled straight into her ear.

"Ginny get off of me! Get out of our room and I swear I'll be down in eight minutes," Hermione pleaded.

"Ok, but I'm timing you!"

As Ginny exited the room, Hermione got up and changed out of her pajamas. She wasn't really all that excited to be going back to Hogwarts. She realized that that was probably the first time she had ever said that.

Hermione hadn't really wanted to go back for her seventh year, but had gone back anyway with a slew of other kids to get a "proper education." Even though her parents had been killed in a car accident when they were in Australia (something so muggle it almost would have made Hermione laugh if she hadn't been hyperventilating), they had wanted their daughter to have a proper education, and that was the only thing driving her back for her final year.

It wasn't the education that made Hermione not want to go back, it was more the people in general. Ron had gotten back together with Lavender, and even though she had gotten calmer over the war period, she was still too bubbly and passionate for Hermione's taste. Harry had gotten together with Luna, and Hermione didn't mind being around them as much except for the fact that they were sickeningly sweet.

"Hermione! It's been seven minutes! Get your butt down here!" Ginny belted from the kitchen, breaking Hermione from her thought.

"I'm coming down as we speak!" Hermione responded loudly as she grabbed her trunk and dragged it down the stairs.

As everyone sitting in the kitchen came into Hermione's view, she noticed that she was the last one down. This made her realize just how much she had really changed: she used to be the first one up for everything.

"Well, sleepyhead," Harry spoke, "it's about time."

Harry threw her one of his legendary lopsided grins as he tried to calm down his hair. He then leaned over and whispered something in Luna's ear that made her giggle.

"Can you maybe not do that until you two are in a private room at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked while wincing.

"Yea," Hermione continued as she stepped next t o Ginny. "I'd prefer not to vomit from your public displays of affection."

Harry blushed slightly as the majority of the people in the room tittered.

"Well, dears, the cars just arrived. So if you want to carry all of your stuff out there we can get going!" Mrs. Weasley interjected.

It turned out that when you're war heroes the Ministry was incredibly willing to lend out cars. And when you throw Harry Potter's name into the mix, they'll pretty much do absolutely anything.

Hermione and Ginny got into the car and were stuck with Luna and Harry in the backseat with them, and Lavender and Ron cuddled up in the passenger seat.

Ginny and Hermione had gotten incredibly close after the war when they were both staying together in the burrow. Their sister-like friendship was only brought closer when Ron and Harry broke up with them around the same time. Nothing brings girls closer than a big tub of ice cream after a break-up.

"This year was already hard for the first part, I don't know if I can endure anymore of this," Hermione told Ginny as she lifted her bag from the trunk of the car.

"I know exactly what you mean. It's like now that the war is over everyone is getting together. The common room is almost unbearable these days," Ginny replied as they made their way into the train station.

"And now we have to spend like three hours with Ron, Lavender, Luna, and Harry canoodling in the compartment with us."

"Did you seriously just use the word canoodling?" Ginny snorted.

"Yea, it kind of just came out. I didn't really mean to use it," Hermione sheepishly replied.

"It's all right," Ginny laughed. "It's just, I'd rather be almost anywhere but here."

"I know," Hermione replied as they walked through the wall to platform 9 ¾.

"Where are we supposed to meet everyone again?" Ginny asked.

"The usual compartment. Do you want to just find our own compartment for the first half hour?"

"That sounds good."

Ginny and Hermione sat down by themselves for a good thirty minutes before they got their trunks and started walking down the hallway.

"Damn," Ginny spoke as she tripped on her way down the hallway.

"Are you all right? Oh, and watch your mouth Gin!"

"I'm fine_ mother. _Go ahead, I'll catch up!"

Hermione nodded to her before continuing on her way through the hallway. Ginny got up and followed about twenty feet behind her.

Hermione entered the compartment with her eyes on the ground in case there was something she didn't want to see going on between the couples.

"Hello?" came a voice she reckoned must have been Harry.

Hermione looked up and had her eyes bulge out of her head and a few profanities came out of her mouth.

"Holy shit-fuck!" Hermione cursed loudly.

"We don't usually get that kind of reaction, but I'll take it," a young Sirius Black stated.

Somehow, Ginny and Hermione had come to the time of the Marauders.

"Whoa Hermione," Ginny's came as she entered the compartment, "What did Harry do?" Ginny asked as she looked at James expectantly.

"Look at his eyes Gin," Hermione worriedly spoke.

Ginny looked at his eyes confused before a look of comprehension flashed in hers and she laughed out loud.

"Holy shit-fuck was right Hermione," Ginny laughed.

"This isn't funny Ginny," Hermione spat.

"I knew we were good looking James, but I've never had this kind of reaction from a girl before. They must think we're sexy beasts, right?" Sirius commented smugly.

"Right you are Padfoot," James replied.

"The beast part was sure right," Ginny muttered as Hermione started hyperventilating.

Ginny's comment made a pretty redhead look up from her book and laugh.

"I like you already. These players need to be knocked off their pedestals. I'm Lily Evans by the way," she said as she extended her hand.

Hermione looked over at the two redheads shaking hands and started muttering profanities under her breath and freaking out even more than previously.

"I'm Ginny," Ginny replied to Lily before looking back at Hermione who had started pacing as well, and rushed over to the girl.

"They're all dead, they're all dead," was coming out of Hermione's mouth quietly as she freaked out.

"Deep breaths Hermione. Come on, breath," Ginny told her, holding her shoulders.

"I can't Ginny. Oh god, we aren't supposed to be here," Hermione started breathing faster.

"Um- is she alright?" came a voice from the corner. Hermione looked over there and groaned loudly as she saw a young Remus.

"Hermione-" Ginny started.

"That's my old professor! He's dead! Oh shit, he's dead!" Hermione muttered at Ginny before passing out.

"Oh shit! The girl just passed out!" Sirius commented from the corner.

"It's okay. She'll be fine. She didn't hit her head or anything," Ginny breathed as she slumped to the ground next to Hermione.

"Does that happen a lot?" a squeaky voice next to Remus asked. Ginny looked up and realized that sitting there was Peter Pettigrew.

"No, never," Ginny spoke. "Hermione here is one of the strongest people I know. I don't know if I've ever even seen her cry, and I'm sure I've never seen her anywhere near as freaked out as she just was."

"Well red," Sirius said as he looked at Ginny with a cocky smirk, "would you like to go out with me?"

"Well, Sirius, no," Ginny replied dryly.

Sirius looked genuinely surprised that he had just been turned done, before Remus chimed in.

"Wait," Remus said, "how did you know his name was Sirius?"

"He called him that before," Ginny lied easily as she pointed at James. "Which reminds me that I don't know all of your names."

"Well I'm James, that's Remus, and there's Peter. You know the rest."

Ginny looked at James and was astounded. He really did look exactly like Harry; he was just a few inches taller. The only really different thing was his eyes.

"I'm Ginny if you hadn't heard," Ginny told them. "And this here is Hermione."

"Are you guys transferring students?" Lily asked.

"Yes, we were transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"Awesome!" Lily smiled.

"Do you like Quidditch?" James asked as he saw her broom.

"Oh yea! I like playing a chaser, but I'm decent at seeker or keeper," Ginny replied.

"I thought that they didn't play Quidditch at Beauxbatons," Remus said.

"Oh they don't. I have six brothers, so I grew up playing it. I used to sneak out every once in a while at school so I could fly around a bit."

"I really love this girl," Sirius said to the room. "Not only does she like Quidditch, but she also used to sneak out of her school! Will you marry me?"

"Sorry, you didn't get down on you knee," Ginny replied sarcastically.

Lily laughed loudly. "Finally someone who turns Black down! It's awesome!"

Remus laughed too and earned a glare from Sirius. He put his hands up in defeat.

"So James," Ginny stated.

"Yes?" he absently replied as he tried to flatten down his hair.

"Are you and Lily going out?" Ginny asked innocently.

"No!" Lily called out as the rest of the room looked at her in awe.

"Why do you say that?" James asked.

"Because you both keep shooting each other looks and the sexual tension is so strong that I feel like I'm drowning."

Remus and Sirius snorted as James and Lily both wouldn't look at the other.

"No offense, but I wouldn't go out with the likes of him even if we were the last two people on the planet," Lily stated.

"How is someone not supposed to take offense to that?" James asked even though he didn't seem very offended.

Ginny chuckled lightly to herself as they started a conversation. Ginny thought about how, even though she said she wouldn't go out with him, they would end up having a baby together; A baby that would someday save the wizarding world.

The rest of the time flew by as Ginny laughed more than she had in what seemed like forever. Before she knew it, the train had stopped and they were discussing what they were going to do with the still unconscious Hermione.

"I think Remus should just carry her," Sirius decided.

"Why me?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"You're stronger," Sirius said

Everyone stared at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"Did you just admit that he's stronger than you? You never say anyone's better than you at anything!" James said.

"Yea, yea, yea. Just grab the girl, will you?" Sirius commented.

"I'm stronger than you!" Remus whispered in his ear as he passed in a teasing manner.

"Only because you're a werewolf," he grumbled to himself. Remus shot him one more triumphant look before exiting the compartment.

"Do you need help with your trunk?" Sirius asked Ginny.

"Are you implying that I'm not capable of carrying my own trunk?" Ginny replied.

"No, not at all. It's just that you have your trunk and that girl's and it might be-"

"_That girl's_ name is Hermione and I'm perfectly fine thank you," Ginny informed him as she exited the compartment.

"The rest of this year is going to be so great," Lily laughed as she passed the dumbstruck Sirius.

The marauders, Lily, Ginny, and unconscious Hermione were about to enter a carriage when Ginny suddenly got an idea.

"Remus! Set her down on the ground, I have an idea," Ginny instructed.

Remus did as he was told and set her down on the ground. Ginny, Lily, and Peter all kneeled down next to her.

"Hermione, wake up! You slept in! You're going to miss your exam for History of Magic!" Ginny yelled at her. As soon as Ginny finished Hermione sprang upwards before she groaned.

"That's not funny Ginny," Hermione said as she rubbed her forehead with her eyes still closed.

"I kind of thought it was," Ginny joked.

"It wasn't. But I have to admit that you're getting better at waking me up. You should have done that this morning instead of jumping on me. Or that one time you told me that Ron was kissing Lavender, but that just made me want to th-" Hermione began before she finally opened up her eyes, screamed, and upon seeing Peter, punched him.

Peter stood up complaining about his nose as blood streamed out of it. The boys were laughing at Peter while he kept looking at the blood.

"I'm really sorry Peter!" Hermione said as she stifled giggles.

"Don't lie, Hermione. You know you wanted to punch him," Ginny whispered in her ear.

"You're right," Hermione whispered back with a smirk on her face.

"Can somebody fix this?" Peter whined.

"I'm terrible at healing spells," Lily told him. After Lily spoke, everyone expectantly looked over at Remus.

"I only know how to fix things I've broken, and I've never broken my nose."

Ginny looked over at Hermione with a look saying, 'do the right thing.'

"Do I have to?" Hermione whined. Ginny replied with a nod. "Come over here Peter, I can fix this."

Peter looked unsure, but he made his way over to Hermione.

"Episky. Scourgify," she said as she first fixed his nose, and then got rid of the blood.

"Thanks," he muttered as he walked back over to James and Sirius.

"How do you know that?" Remus asked.

"I have a friend back home who breaks stuff a lot," Hermione truthfully spoke.

They all finally got into the carriage and started talking.

"When we get there, do you guys think you could show us to Headmaster M-" Hermione began.

"Headmaster Dumbledore's office," she cut in. Hermione looked at her gratefully.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

Hermione was already exhausted.

* * *

**Review? (:**


	2. Mission

**So, i know that people have attempted stories similar to mine in the past...it's a timetravel fic and i'm not the first to do it.**

**And along with that, it means that there are things in my plot that are going to seem overused or cliche...it can't be avoided.**

**I'm trying to make it different and i WILL FINISH THIS! I'm not one to start something and then stop it...**

**Just wanted to let you know my feelings on the subject.**

**Enjoy!**

**-alindy**

* * *

"Boys, it's fine. I can take them to Professor Dumbledore's office alone. You can go eat!" Lily told them.

"So selfless of you Lily dear," James smiled as Lily looked strangely at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Come on Prongs," Sirius stated. "You can flirt later, right now I need food!"

The girls chuckled as the boys ran down the corridor towards the great hall before turning towards Dumbledore's office.

"So, are the boys always that crazy?" Hermione asked.

"That was them when they're calm," Lily snorted out.

"I can't say I really look forward to seeing them when they're excited then," Ginny laughed.

"Remus and Peter aren't that bad, except for the fact that Peter can be a little wimpy sometimes. Potter and Black, on the other hand, are like firecrackers. They're pretty much bouncing off the walls all of the time."

"I kind of imagined that when I saw them," Hermione voiced.

"Yes, very wild those two are," Lily stated as they reached Dumbledore's office and she recited the password.

"I don't want to sound rude Lily, but would you mind waiting out here for us?" Hermione asked.

"You'd be allowed to come in, but the thing is that we have a few private matters to discuss," Ginny piped up.

"That's fine," Lily told them. "I'll just wait out here for you two to finish."

"Thank you," they said in unison before climbing up the steps and knocking on the door.

"Come in," came Albus Dumbledore's calming voice.

When the girls entered the room it felt very much like Albus Dumbledore had never died at all. He looked exactly the same as he had when they had last seen him (his funeral) much to their surprise. The twinkle in his eye was stronger than it seemed it had ever been when they had known him, and it was strangely comforting.

"How may I help you ladies," Dumbledore asked calmly as he gestured to two seats across form his desk, which they took.

"I'm not exactly sure where to start sir," Hermione admitted.

"I find the beginning always an easy place."

"Well, my name is Ginny Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger," Ginny explained.

"And we're from the future," Hermione blurted out.

"Oh, well that certainly does sound like an interesting tale," Dumbledore smiled. As soon as the smile graced his lips the both of them felt calmer and explained the whole story. As they finished, they both looked at him expectantly.

"Do you know how to get us back to our time?" Ginny asked.

"I think I have the general idea, but I can not send you back at the present."

"What do you mean by the general idea?" Hermione questioned.

"Let me explain. It is my belief that everything happens for a reason, some kind of greater purpose. Now you said you came into the past with no time-turner or help from some kind of other person?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, we just ended up here," Hermione explained.

"Then there is no way I personally can send you back, but it's possible. I strongly believe that you will be sent back in your own time, but after you accomplish a certain goal."

"Accomplish what, professor?" Ginny queried.

"I can not answer specifically as to the fact that I do not know. You said that you know the people from this time though, correct?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"Then you just need to look around and wait until you see exactly what it is you must do," he answered.

"I'm not sure I understand sir," Ginny said.

"I think, Ms. Weasley, that you two cause something in this time to happen. If you two were to never come, then it would not happen, and it would not be present in your future."

"So does that mean sir, that you think in our future, the people we know in the future who are also in this past, knew us before they met us?" Hermione asked.

"A very complicated way of asking the question Ms. Granger, but I think if I understand correctly then yes. This wasn't some kind of accident. Now do you two have everything you will need for this year?"

"I believe so sir," Ginny replied.

"Ok, well then Miss Weasley will be a six year Gryffindor, and you Hermione will be in your seventh year," he informed them.

"With all due respect sir," Hermione said, "I think it would be a waste of both Ginny's and the professor's time if she were to be placed in sixth year. She'll be seventeen in under two weeks and incredibly talented if I may vouch for her."

"If she can prove that she has the talent of a seventh year, she can be placed as one," he determined.

"What do I do?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Do your patronus!" she replied.

Ginny stood up and got out her wand and thought of the happiest things she could think of. The cheer after Voldemort was brought down, smiling with Hermione, and laughing with the marauders, and drawing from that all, she yelled out, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver horse erupted from her wand and ran and flew around the room before disappearing.

"No doubt you are a seventh year, Ms. Weasley. I suggest you change your last name, though, since you will have relatives alive at this moment, Ginny," Professor Dumbledore informed her.

"Why don't I just change it to Beasley," Ginny smiled.

"That sounds wonderful Ms. Beasley," he replied. "Now go down for dinner you two."

"Will do professor," Hermione smiled as Lily entered the room. They were almost out of the room before Hermione turned around and ran at Dumbledore giving him a hug around his middle. She let go and pretended like nothing had happened (much to Lily's and Ginny's confusion) before calling over her shoulder, "Thank you Professor."

As they walked towards the great hall, neither Lily nor Ginny dared ask her what the hug was about, but Ginny had a pretty good idea: Hermione missed Dumbledore.

They started making light conversation as they entered the full great hall.

Lily started piling food on her plate and Ginny took this as an opportunity to look at their tablemates.

Ginny looked next to her at Lily and decided that she was incredibly beautiful. She was tall, had red hair that was a lot lighter than the Weasley's trademark color, and had an incredibly composed look to her. She looked at her and James sitting next to each other and decided they looked utterly perfect together. Ginny then realized that in a few years these two would die at the hands of Voldemort and was suddenly saddened and angry.

She then turned her eyes on Sirius and knew that what her mother had told her about this man was completely true. He had good looks, or in other words looked like the winner of the genetic lottery. Her thoughts were confirmed of this when she saw numerous girls sending him hopeful looks. He had a carefree look to him that only enhanced his handsome demeanor. Sirius looked up from behind his shaggy locks (which he somehow managed to make look perfect even though he was in need of a hair cut) and gave her a smug smirk.

"Are you enjoying the view red?" Sirius smugly spoke.

"Oh yea, there's a really cute guy at the table behind you Sirius," Ginny lied.

"You can just admit that you find me sexy," he replied as they continued to flirt back and forth.

"He's known her for five hours and he's already trying to get her to fall for him," Remus whispered to Hermione.

"Don't worry, Ginny won't take any of it," Hermione smiled back.

"Well, that probably makes her one of the three girls I've ever met who can resist him, and they all happen to be sitting right around me," Remus smiled as Hermione laughed.

"I'm rather honored that you placed me in the group of three girls," Hermione responded.

"Anytime," he told her before turning and saying something to Sirius. Hermione took that as a chance to look around the table more. She turned to Remus first.

Hermione could tell that Remus was strong, even though he didn't look the part exactly. She came upon the conclusion that he probably had his strength because of being a werewolf. He had russet colored hair that was definitely not as looked over as Sirius's, but shorter than his. He wasn't the tallest out of all of them (James was tallest and Sirius was about the same height as Remus), but compared to Hermione he looked rather tall. Hermione suddenly saw a small streak of gray hair that was well hidden, and it made her feel terrible. She looked away because it was making her too sad, and her eyes fell on Peter Pettigrew.

It wasn't that Peter was ugly, though he was on the heavy side and rather short, he was actually quite average looking, some might even say handsome, but it was more the company he was in. When James, Sirius, and Remus surrounded a guy like Peter, you might as well be a blast-ended skrewt.

"Hermione!" Lily waved her hand in front of her face, bringing her out of her trance.

"Yes?" she responded.

"What classes are on your time-table?" Lily questioned.

"Pretty much everything. Hermione is quite the over-achiever," Ginny told the table.

"Wow, thanks Gin!" Hermione sarcastically thanked her.

"So are you in Ancient runes or Divination?" Remus asked her.

"Ancient runes. Divination is a complete joke," Hermione scoffed.

"I don't know, I get my best hour of sleep in Divination," Sirius joked.

"Hermione stormed out in her third year. Threw her crystal ball and everything," Ginny laughed.

"I think you may be exaggerating a tad bit," Hermione blushed.

"Not really, you have to admit you were quite dramatic," Ginny said.

"Ok, yea, I was a total drama queen," Hermione confessed.

As the marauders started joking about how Hermione stormed out, and how they would someday leave the class: Hermione and Ginny couldn't help feeling that the rest of this year would be great.

"Are James and Lily together yet?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ginny whispered back.

"That's it! We have to get James and Lily together to be sent home!" Hermione happily told Ginny.

"You are a genius Hermione Jean Granger!"

* * *

**Review please (:**


	3. First Day

**So if you hadn't noticed...the last chapter was mostly just a filler chapter with all the backstory and such...**

**Now it starts getting fun! (: haha**

**Enjoy!**

**-alindy**

* * *

"If they don't come down soon we're going to be late!" Lily whined.

Currently Lily, Hermione, and Ginny were standing at the bottom of the boy's stairs waiting for them to come down. They had been waiting a half of an hour and every time they called up, the boys said they'd be down in five minutes. Upon seeing Lily's new look of worry, Hermione decided to take action.

"How about this Lily: I'll go up and make them come down with me?" Hermione suggested.

"I'm willing to try anything at this point," Lily replied exasperatedly.

"Ok, I'm going to go up."

Hermione took one last look at the two redheads before taking determined steps up to the seventh-year boys' dormitories.

"I suggest you cover up what you don't want seen!" Hermione yelled before bursting through the door.

"Hey!" Peter replied from the corner, the only one who appeared to be ready.

"Yea, yea, yea… Well I wouldn't have had to come bursting in here if you would have been ready on time," Hermione stated.

"We would have been down in five minutes," Remus said. Hermione looked over to where the voice came from to see Remus sitting on his bed reading, without a shirt on.

"Yea, too bad you said that twenty-five minutes ago. By the way, put down you book and put on a shirt! We have to go down to breakfast right now if we want to make it to lessons on time!" Hermione scolded as she threw a shirt as Remus, which caused him to chuckle and do what she said.

"Hermione, we could have been-" James said as he buttoned his shirt.

"-naked," Sirius finished as he walked out in his pants, hair wet from just taking a shower.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. Anyway, you should be more concerned with the fact that three girls finished getting ready before you," she responded.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, huh?" Sirius smirked while pulling on his white shirt.

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter Black," Hermione scoffed evoking a laugh from both James and Remus.

"Well, how exactly would you have-" Sirius started.

"I have a step-brother," Hermione explained with a roll of her eyes.

"That's what you get for jumping to conclusions," Remus laughed as he struggled with his tie.

"Let me do that," Hermione sighed as she strode over to him and did his tie to perfection.

"Do you do everything perfectly?" Remus joked.

"I try," she laughed, "but I still can't fly a broom to save my life."

She let go of his tie, but didn't move back as she smiled up at him. As she heard a cough from her left, she stepped back quickly and blushed.

"We should really get going. Lily was getting quite antsy," Hermione spoke.

"Lily? Why didn't you tell me she was getting nervous? I would have been down a while ago!" James exclaimed.

"That would have saved us so much time! Now get downstairs right now or I will personally make sure you aren't able to walk for a month!" Hermione huffed before going down the stairs closely followed by the boys who were now complaining about how hungry they were.

"I kind of told them I have a step-brother, just telling you in case they ask," Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Why would you say a thing like that?" Ginny asked.

"Well I couldn't very well have said that I've seen barely clothed men before because I lived in a tent for almost a year with, oh yea, your son James, Harry, and a boy named Ron Weasley, who won't be born for a few years, and yea Remus! You taught both of them in DADA!" Hermione sarcastically snapped back at her, causing both of them to burst into laughter.

As James took a seat next to Hermione, she grabbed two pieces of toast and buttered one for herself, and then buttered and put jelly on another one before placing it on the plate in front of James.

"How did you know I like my toast like that?" James asked confused, "and why did you give it to me?"

"I have a friend named Harry back home, and that's how he likes his toast. I suppose its just kind of a force of habit for me to do it," Hermione responded coolly.

"Oh! Well I like it," James said.

They continued eating in peace (as peaceful as it can be with the marauders cracking a joke every few seconds) before they finished and headed off to Charms.

"I bet you boys are pretty good at charms, aren't you?" Ginny smirked.

"Actually, it's one of our best classes, but how'd you guess?" James questioned.

"Woman's intuition," Ginny smiled.

"You little sneak," Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear. "It might have something to do with the fact that you know they've created the Marauder's Map!"

"You're right Hermione! It may have a little something to do with that as well!" Ginny called loudly over her shoulder while skipping in front of the group.

"A little something to do with what?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, just a little something to do with the fact that she thinks you're sexy. Isn't that right Ginny?" Hermione called sweetly with a mischievous smiled.

Ginny turned around abruptly and pointed at Sirius. "I said nothing of that sort. Don't get any ideas Black!"

"Too late. I already have," he smirked causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"I'm so glad you guys transferred here," Lily said to the other two girls as they practiced the new charm. "I've been alone in that dorm for too long."

"So you're saying you are the only seventh-year Gryffindor girl? How is that possible?" Ginny questioned.

"I wasn't the only girl originally, but one was transferred to Beauxbatons, and one was, well actually, I don't know what happened to the other girl. I've hung out with the sixth year girls a lot, but they can get a bit annoying after a while," Lily explained.

"Are any of the sixth years not generally annoying?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, my favorite is Alice. She's really a strong soul. She wants to become an auror. Lately now that she's in love with Frank Longbottom she's a little head over heals though. I bet as soon as she graduates they'll be getting married," Lily replied as she did the charm excellently.

"Frank Longbottom? I don't remember seeing him," Ginny voiced.

"Oh, he graduated last year. If Alice is anything to attest for it, distance apparently does make the heart fonder," Lily laughed.

After Charms they continued onto transfiguration, in which Sirius and Professor McGonagall had an interesting conversation.

"Hello Minerva, how are you doing today?" Sirius called as they entered the room, earning snorts from many.

"It's Professor to you Mr. Black," she replied sternly.

"Oh call me Sirius, Minnie dear," he replied as more stifled laughter exploded.

"And as I said before, _Mr. Black,_ call me Professor McGonagall or nothing at all," she replied ferociously.

"Ok, I am incredibly sorry for upsetting you my dear Professor McGonagall," Sirius said while bowing then taking a seat in his own sweet time.

"Well, I'm very glad you decided to stay quiet Black, because I'd so hate to give you a detention on your first day back," she replied sternly.

"I'd hate that very much as well," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"I shall waste no time in easing you back into your studies," McGonagall stated. "Today we will be transfiguring rocks into dogs-"

"Ooo dogs!" Sirius interrupted unintentionally. Sirius may have been a mischief-maker who often interrupted class just to interrupt class, but this time he was just excited and had had no intention of ruining the class in such a manner.

"Mr. Black! Please keep your comments to yourself while I am instructing the class!"

"Sorry Professor. I just really like dogs," he responded lamely. The majority of the class laughed until McGonagall cut the room off. Everyone was used to laughing with Sirius, but a situation where they could laugh at him without it ending badly didn't often arise.

"So the incantation is on the board, and I would strongly suggest that you add a good flick at the end. Now come up and grab your rocks and begin," she recited.

The entire room bursted up to get their rocks and then slowly sat back down in their seats.

"James, dogs are definitely better than stags. It's not even a debate, it's a fact," Sirius scoffed.

"Why? Stags are clearly the coolest animals. They're strong and good-looking, and-" James started.

"Boys, boys, boys," Hermione cut him off, "if we're talking coolest animals, otters easily win."

"Otters? Seriously?" James laughed.

"And we were talking about manly, badass animals babe," Sirius stated.

"First off, don't call me babe," Hermione started and heard a snort from Ginny, Lily, and Remus. "Secondly, I resent the fact that you don't think otters can be manly or badass, and finally, if we're talking manly animals as you so eloquently put it, then a wolf would probably be the best."

"I have to agree that wolves are the best," Remus supplied with a smile at James and Sirius. The boys continued on in their debate, while Ginny and Hermione were whispering among themselves.

"You just said the wolf thing to get on Remus' good side!" Ginny accused.

"Nope, wolves are cool," Hermione responded truthfully.

"Yea, just keep telling yourself that and one of these days you might believe it," Ginny whispered before turning to Lily.

Hermione shrugged before turning back to her rock and transfiguring it into a dog.

"Good job, Ms.?" Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Granger. Hermione Granger Professor," she responded kindly.

"Well, it is great to meet you Ms. Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall smiled at her before turning and yelling at Sirius who had just attempted to throw a rock at James.

The day continued on much as it had started. As they entered the potion's room without Peter (he didn't qualify for this class) Ginny and Hermione saw Professor Slughorn and they both let out an inaudible groan.

"Well, sit down all of you! Let's get started now, shall we?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Let's start with something fun, now shall we? I have put a cauldron on all of your desks, and in each one is a different poison. You will brew the antidote to your poison, and it will be done with a partner. Now go!"

James and Sirius started walking towards each other before Professor Slughorn cut them off.

"You two cannot work together today. You never seem to get your work done well enough together. Find new partners for today boys," he stated before walking away.

"Hey Lily, you-" James began.

"James you'll be my partner, right?" Ginny cut in.

"Oh- ah- sure. Yea, I'll be your partner Ginny," James smiled halfheartedly.

"Remus! You're my partner, right? Great," Lily cut in and pulled him away before he could react.

"I guess that leaves you and me Black," Hermione stated going to sit down.

"Awesome. So- uh- where do we- um- start?" he said as they sat down.

"It looks as if this is a simple mixt seed poison. So what if I told you that we could get a hundred percent without doing any work?" she responded.

"I would say you are a goddess, and then I would ask you to marry me," he replied easily.

"We are going to do just that. Oh, and I'll accept your goddess comment, but sorry, I don't think I can accept your hand in marriage," she laughed.

"Oh you kill me," he replied. "So does Ginny like James or something?"

"What!" she replied loudly causing many eyes to turn, "What?" she asked quieter. "Why would you think that?"

"She wanted to be James's partner," he stated nonchalantly.

"First off, we've been here less than twenty-four hours, how could she like him yet? And secondly, wasn't it obvious why she became his partner?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently not, since I clearly don't understand," Sirius replied.

"She was being James's partner to save Lily," Hermione explained.

"Save Lily?"

"Yea, Lily didn't want to be James's partner," she continued.

"Why not? James would probably be showering her with compliments."

"Exactly."

"What do you mean? I'm so confused," Sirius stated.

"Every girl likes a compliment, but when there's a guy like James, who's, like, completely in love with a girl, and compliments her for an hour straight, it's not very fun. Rather annoying actually," she told him.

"So compliment, but not too much complimenting?" He asked.

"Exactly."

"Out of curiosity, does Ginny have a boyfriend?"

"You really have no tact. How do you know you like her after barely a day?" she said.

"I never said I liked her. Do I think she's hot? Yea. She's also pretty viciously feisty. I like it," he smirked.

"Oh, how romantic!" she sarcastically replied.

"Well, Sirius Black is a romantic gentleman," he said causing her to laugh.

"Don't you love it when you've found a way to outsmart everybody?" Hermione asked as she looked at the hardworking students.

"Yea love," Sirius said as he put his feet on the table.

"Ok, well tell me about this prank I heard you whispering about at breakfast," she said.

They continued on talking about the prank until Professor Slughorn told them he would come around the room and check their antidote. Hermione got up and went to the cabinet before coming back and sitting next to Sirius and waiting for Professor Slughorn to come over.

"Where's your antidote Mr. Black and Ms. Granger?" Professor Slughorn questioned.

"Right here," Hermione said as she held out her hand.

"A bezoar? How clever of you Ms. Granger. A bezoar often can be replaced as an antidote for a certain poison," he replied excitedly. "Was this your idea Ms. Granger?"

As Sirius tried to reply with a yes, Hermione elbowed him.

"Actually Sirius was the genius behind the whole operation, I just confirmed the fact," she smiled.

"Oh," he replied a little dejectedly. "Well done Mr. Black."

Hermione gathered her stuff and didn't wait as she walked out of the room.

"So, why did you say it was Sirius who came up with the bezoar?" Remus asked as he caught up with her.

"It _was_ him," she replied.

"Sirius can't say bezoar correctly, nonetheless know what it does," he laughed.

"Ok, it was me," Hermione admitted.

"So why'd you lie?" Remus smiled.

"Slughorn just seems like the kind of guy who somewhat, I don't know, collects people," she responded.

"That's a correct assumption. He already has Lily and has been trying to get James forever," Remus told her.

"That just sounds so weird for you to say," Hermione spoke.

"I know."

"Why hasn't he collected you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm nothing special," he replied a little stiffly.

"I wouldn't say that," she called over her shoulder as she rushed forward to catch up with Ginny. She didn't turn around, but if she had she would have seen the small smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

**I'd really appreciate if you told me what you think about my story so far... (;**


	4. Awoo

As Hermione read on her bed she felt eyes on her and looked up at Ginny.

"Is something up Gin?" she asked.

"Nothing," she shrugged in reply.

"Come on Gin, what's up?"

"Well…first…um. First you did the whole bezoar thing and you know, I don't think we should use things we know from the future to get on their good sides," she ranted.

"I'm sorry about the whole bezoar thing, I didn't meant to-"

"Don't worry about it, I think I'll just go for a walk and think some things over," Ginny explained.

"Think what things over? And it's after hours, I don't think-"

"I just want to think of how we could get James and Lily together. I'll only be out for a little bit," Ginny argued before walking out.

Hermione could tell there was something up with Ginny that she was covering up, but she decided she'd find out when Ginny was ready to talk. She figured that nothing could happen if Ginny broke the rules once, so she picked up her book and continued to read. She had read another chapter before Lily entered the common room.

"How was patrolling?" Hermione politely asked.

"Fine, there were a couple of sixth years who were out when they shouldn't have been. It's a beautiful night though, great full moon," she replied.

"Full moon?" Hermione asked worriedly, "Lily, what's the date?"

"February 3rd…Why do-"

February 3rd…she remembered this story. Today was the day that Sirius thought he'd be funny and get Snape to come and try to catch Remus, and he nearly got hurt in the process, most likely would have been seriously injured if James hadn't came and helped him.

This was the day Remus broke out of the shrieking shack.

She prayed to god, a god she wasn't even sure she believed in, that Ginny was ok.

Hermione continued to run until she was out in the courtyard and saw the flicker of familiar red hair. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in as she saw that Ginny was only pacing. There was no werewolf mauling her or damage done to her body. And she was most definitely alive.

Alive.

Hermione was grateful for the fact that just for the moment, Ginny was ok.

Hermione would later look back at this and say, careful what you wish for.

"We need to get inside Gin, it's a full moon! February 3rd to be exact!" Hermione called across the grounds.

Ginny turned and then looked up at the sky. She knew the story of February 3rd, Ron, Harry and Hermione had all told her the story countless times, and she didn't want to risk it either.

"I'm coming!" Ginny yelled back. Almost immediately after Ginny started making her way over, Hermione saw something running towards Ginny, and yelled out her name just in time to hear her yell and fall back.

Once the scream pierced the air, everything seemed to slow down into slow motion. She could see Sirius's dog form running toward Ginny and Remus, who was in werewolf form.

Hermione remembered the last time she had seen a werewolf and the words, "Werewolves respond only to the sound of their own kind," ran through her mind.

"Awoo!" she called out as she recalled doing it the last time she had been with a werewolf, funnily enough, the same werewolf. It was so ironic that she had learned such information from Remus himself and she would end up saving two of her best friends with it from a werewolf that happened to be the very person who taught the information to her.

The werewolf standing close to Ginny immediately turned and started making its way over to Hermione.

"Ginny, get inside!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm not going to leave you here!"

"MOMENTENUM!" Hermione called as she flipped her wand, sending Ginny flying through the open door she had ran out of moments before, "Colloportus."

Hermione turned back to the task at hand and saw the approaching werewolf and Sirius behind him.

"Anamalia Protego!" she yelled loudly, creating a barrier that she knew wouldn't last long. It was designed to work on animals, and he wasn't exactly just an animal.

_Hermione, what should I do? Ok, Sirius is right behind him, so if I can just hold him off until Sirius gets there I'll be ok. Yea, I can do this…_ Hermione told herself.

Sure enough, after a minute of Hermione putting everything into her spell, Sirius came and jumped on werewolf Remus. They continued on fighting until they were out of Hermione's sight, and only then did she let down her spell.

She didn't waste any time as she ran towards the door to make sure that Ginny was all right. What she saw made her want to throw up her entire dinner.

It wasn't gory, and she wasn't dead, but there laid Ginny: unconscious.

Hermione didn't know what to do right away (possibly the first time in her entire life, she thought wryly to herself…), but she quickly regained her head and levitated Ginny to the hospital wing. As she got there she called out for Madame Pomfrey who ran out in her dressing gown, said, "Oh my," once she saw the back of Ginny's head, and then got to work on the girl that was now laying on a bed.

Once Madame Pomfrey started looking over Ginny's body, Hermione sat down and started breathing loudly while she muttered things along the lines of, "It's all my fault."

"It is not your fault dear. She isn't even very badly injured. Why don't you just take a seat closer to her? She'll be fine, just has to sleep it off," Madame Pomfrey informed her.

Hermione scooted closer to the sleeping form of Ginny, grabbed her hand, and slowly and guiltily fell asleep.

* * *

**Want more? Tell me so by reviewing! (:**


	5. Hospital Wing

**~another short chapter...**

**And here...we...GO!**

* * *

When Hermione woke up, she felt the pain of sitting on an uncomfortable chair through her entire body. She would later realize that she would have to pay for sitting in the chair the rest of the day.

After stretching out her aching limbs, Hermione remembered why she had woken up in the first place exactly. She looked around expecting to see the culprit of the bang. Sure enough, her eyes landed on 2/4's (1/2 –Hermione mentally corrected herself) of the Marauder's.

"Morning sunshine!" Sirius chirped happily.

"What time is it?" Hermione questioned as she rubbed her eyes awake.

"Well, you missed breakfast," James replied politely.

"Doesn't that mean you should be in class?" Hermione responded.

"It's Sunday love," Sirius laughed.

"That would explain it," Hermione muttered to herself.

At this moment Madame Pomfrey walked in carrying a tray full of potions.

"How are you doing today Poppy?" Sirius smiled mischievously at her.

"I am doing fine Mr. Black, and if you won't be able to stop all the clangs and bangs you are creating, I will be forced to kick you out of the hospital wing," she warned.

Hermione snorted from the chair she had reclaimed. She regretted the action, however, once Madame Pomfrey turned and gave her a look somewhere between pity and anger.

"You know, dear, you had a very rough night. Why don't you go shower and change your clothes, and bring some homework to do with you or something," she suggested.

"No, I need to stay here," Hermione replied purposefully.

"Being away for forty minutes won't hurt dear. Just take a quick shower and come right back. You're not doing any good by just sitting here and she probably won't be up until after lunch anyhow."

"Yes dear," Sirius smiled at here, "I agree with Poppy."

"Fine," Hermione huffed, "but if she wakes up you need to get me immediately, are we clear?"

"Crystal," James and Sirius replied while Madame Pomfrey nodded at her.

"Wait, Hermione!" Sirius called out and she turned towards him. "Why don't I walk with you?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm sure Remus would want you to stay with him," she persisted before walking out of the door quickly.

"How did she know that Remus was in here?" James asked.

"No idea…" Sirius trailed off.

As Hermione walked back to her dorm she thought of the story she had told Madame Pomfrey.

So much lying had already had to take place; she of course had lied to Poppy about what really happened to Ginny. She didn't want to get Remus in trouble, it wasn't his fault anyway that he was a werewolf. It wasn't the first time she had dealt with him and it certainly wouldn't be the l-

_Yes. It would_, Hermione reminded herself. _In the future he's assumed to be dead. Wait, don't think like that Hermione- he __is__ dead. At least Ginny will have some fun here. I see the way she looks at Sirius even though she tries to hide it. It's like Sirius was never gone to her._

_Ginny may hide behind snarky comments, but it was very possible that something was budding there. Back home they had just found, "__The Lost Journal of Gifred Honomon: The inventor of the veil.__" If everything goes according to plan, Sirius will be back when we get back._

_Of course Ginny doesn't know that yet, but at least when she finds out she won't have to worry about getting close to him only for him to disappear_.

Hermione sighed as she jumped in the shower, and then pretty much exited as soon as possible, threw on a pair of clothes, grabbed her book, and exited her room like it was on fire.

She got back to the hospital wing much faster than she had expected, and definitely a lot faster than Madame Pomfrey had expected.

When Hermione sat down and opened her book, she didn't know that Remus was awake and silently watching her.

He wondered why she was writing in her book. Hermione seemed to be a girl that cherished her books, not deface them. He figured he would just put it in the back of his mind and think about it later.

Remus tried to reach for his water, but ended up knocking the empty plate that was on the bedside table to the floor accidently.

Hermione abruptly looked up surprised and snapped her book shut.

"Remus! I uh- didn't know that you were up!" she rambled.

"Yea, I just woke up," he replied, "Why are you in here?"

Of course Remus already knew that Ginny was sitting in that bed. James and Sirius had informed him vaguely of what had happened, and when Remus heard that Sirius had tricked Snape into coming, Remus blew up.

"Ginny," she said with a guilty look in her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

_He must already know. Does he want me to torture him? He's only 17 and he wants to hear me say something about him being the big bad werewolf?_Hermione thought.

"Ginny and I got in a fight in a classroom after hours. I guess somehow, somewhere, between thrown words and spells, I must have thrown a spell that hit her head," Hermione explained.

To Hermione's amusement, Remus did seem rather surprised.

"You seem surprised," Hermione stated smiling.

"Well a little. You- uh- didn't strike me as the- uh- kind of person who went out after hours," he recovered. If she was going to lie, he wasn't going to stop here. His life was only starting to be ok now.

"There's your first mistake. You assumed. If you always assume, you could end up with a lot of trouble," Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry that I assumed such," Remus responded while looking at her curiously.

"Don't worry, it didn't offend me or anything. It's just that, there is often a lot more to a person than meets the eye."

"You seem to know from experience," he prodded looking for a reaction.

"I wouldn't doubt you do too," she countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you could _assume_ so," he teased, and earned a light chuckle from her. "So what's that you're reading there."

"A Complete Collection of Edgar Allan Poe," she whispered cautiously.

"A little depressing, isn't it?" he questioned back.

"Depends on the way you're looking at it," she replied while fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.

"Doesn't it always…" he trailed off while Sirius, James, and Madame Pomfrey all entered at the same time.

Madame Pomfrey began worrying over Remus now that she had realized that he was awake while also reprimanding Sirius and James for being loud.

Since Hermione had suddenly began writing and reading her book again, she didn't notice Madame Pomfrey say Remus could leave or hear James and Sirius whoop and holler.

And she didn't even look up when they left.

She was too lost in her work and too lost from reality.

It was sometimes just easier that way.

* * *

**Where do you want this story to go? And as always...what are your thoughts?**

**-alindy**


	6. Midnight Shenanigans

**Ok, so the quality of this chapter may not be as good as i want it to be...if you find any mistakes please put them in a review so i can fix them...**

**I really just wanted to pump this baby out then post it before this weekend because I'M GOING TO BOSTON! and my mom said no ff while i'm there...**

**I'm going to have a lot of time to write next week because we're taking the WKCE's, which is this big testing stuff, and when i'm done with tests...i get time to write...**

**As always, let me know what you think in a review please!**

**Enjoy (:**

**-alindy**

* * *

"Dang Ginny, making me go do things I don't want to do, get her food, gosh, stupid Ginny…" Hermione muttered to herself as she walked towards the kitchens.

Hermione reached the portrait and quickly tickled the pear. She wanted to get in and out as quickly as she could. If she were to stay for too long she'd start thinking about Dobby and memories of Dobby would-

"Can I help you miss?" a squeaky voice came from below.

The resemblance to Dobby was startling, and Hermione wanted to burst into tears at the sight, but she hadn't even cried at the funerals, she wasn't going to cry now.

She looked for some major difference from what she remembered of Dobby and came up with only one thing: freedom.

This elf was content with his position where Dobby never was. Dobby was a free elf to the end. And because of that freedom, he was able to save all of her and her friends' lives. To keep herself sane, Hermione held onto that fact like a lifeboat that was her only survival.

"Yes, um- can I just have some of the leftovers from tonight?" she asked attentively.

"Yes miss, Woopy is here to serve," he bowed before exiting quickly.

Hermione took a quick seat at a bench and breathed deeply. She couldn't become too emotionally invested in these people, it could only end badly, she decided.

"Woopy brought you leftovers miss, brought it in a nice basket and everything," he responded.

Hermione looked a little closer at Woopy and realized that he was stranglely endearing and actually quite young.

"Thank you very much Woopy, you did a fantastic job," she smiled.

Woopy looked like he had just received a yellow Ferrari, well, if a house elf would ever care about such a thing.

Hermione took the basket from Woopy with another thank you before exiting out the portrait door.

It hurt Hermione a great deal to not be able to help the house elves. She knew they were happy and content in their position, but she wished that they knew they were often mistreated and that there was more to life. She knew what it was like to be treated lowly, and it didn't feel-

BANG!

It wasn't a very loud noise, probably not even louder than a scuff in actuality, but it took her straight out of her thoughts and made her more aware of her surroundings.

For a few amazing seconds, Hermione actually thought that Harry and Ron had followed her in the invisibility cloak when she heard veiled whispers.

Then she remembered where she was. Maybe Harry and Ron didn't exist yet, but that didn't mean the invisibility cloak didn't.

A smirk slowly grew on her lips as she came to the conclusion that someone was possibly under the cloak in the same hallway.

"Accio Peverell's invisibility cloak," Hermione whispered as she held out her hand in readiness.

In three seconds flat, a cloak came flying into her hand and she saw a surprised Remus, Sirius and James.

She got a better grip on the cloak and started walking away from the bewildered group.

"Hey!" James yelled and the lot of them ran towards her.

"Yes?" Hermione asked innocently as she stopped and turned.

"Um- you have my cloak," James pointed out awkwardly.

"Really?" Hermione spoke sarcastically. "I didn't even notice it!"

"Can I have it back now that you've noticed it?" James grinned.

"Yea, but I suggest working on your noise control," Hermione responded as she handed back the cloak and started walking again.

"Will do," James stated as he continued to keep pace with her.

"So Lily, huh?" Hermione questioned as she smiled smugly.

"What do you mean Lily?" James asked.

"Well it's not exactly like you're hiding it mate," Hermione replied.

"Ok, I fancy her, and she hates my guts! If she could kill me without any consequences she would!"

"Oh, look what you've done now! Brought out the dramatic James you have!" Sirius commented.

"James, what if I told you I want to help?" she voiced.

"I would be your slave for the rest of eternity," he pleaded.

"I'm a little offended mate, I'm your best friend and you throw away my help like a lump of garbage."

"That's because he needs my help. He doesn't just want a quick shag Sirius. We need to make Lily notice past all the things she thinks she's hated about James all this time," She stated.

"So she hates me!" James nearly cried.

"And I'm a little offended that you think that's the only thing I'm good for!" Sirius stated.

"James, she said Lily _thinks_ she hates about you, and Sirius, you do have a bit of a reputation…" Remus concluded.

"Thank you Remus, you're right. James, I don't want to change you, Lily just has this image of you being a pompous ass and we just need to change that-"

"I really don't know why exactly she-"

"Sush, I'm not done. You feed right into her hands James; it's like the girls who throw themselves at Sirius. They aren't any fun because Sirius knows that if he wanted, they'd be at his door in a minute. So your assignment is this, don't talk to her; barely acknowledge her beyond polite hello's and goodbye's. No more, 'Lily you're looking ravishing this morning's and 'Will you go out with me Lily's. Just hi's, bye's, and answers when she speaks directly to you, understand?" Hermione lectured.

"Ok, I'm going to go not pay attention to Lily in the common room right now!" James yelled as he started running with Sirius behind him.

"That makes no sense! And why are you going too Sirius!" Remus belted.

"I need to prove to Hermione that I can be a gentleman!"

"You better not do that by using Ginny!" Hermione stated. Sirius, however, was out of earshot and could not hear her sentiment.

"He's going to do that by using Ginny, isn't he?" Hermione asked Remus.

"Most likely, to him it's like hitting two birds with one stone. He gets to talk to a pretty bird like Ginny who he thinks is pretty cool, possibly get a date or a new girlfriend, _and_ he gets to prove to you he's a 'gentleman'."

"He picked well at least. It'll be fun to see him fail a bit with Ginny," Hermione trailed off a bit. "Hey! You used a muggle saying!"

"Caught that did you?" Remus smiled. "I'm well-versed in both muggle and wizard stuff, I better be…I _am_ a half-blood. I'm actually versed well enough to know that your name is from Shakespeare, right?"

"Yes, The Winter's Tale," Hermione replied.

"Well, it's a very interesting one."

"Uh gosh, I thought with the name you have you'd kind of understand. I just wanted to be a Kelly or Jessica when I was little. No one could say it, and the worst nicknames come out of it: Hermy, Hermes, Mee Mee… Mione isn't that bad I guess," Hermione reflected.

"How about this, I'll just call you Hermione then?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me."

"So why were you out at night?"

"Ginny quilted me into getting her food," Hermione said as she lifted up the basket.

"You haven't been here all that long and you already know where the kitchens are, that's impressive. It took James and Sirius about a year and a half…"

"I used to want to be an auror, so I hope I'm good at finding things," she stated.

"Used. Why used? You don't want to anymore?" Remus questioned.

"Circumstances change," Hermione said quietly and a little dreamily as she thought about Collin Creevy. So young, he had so much life left to live, but dead…he shouldn't have been there, and for that- some people would want to fight for that…fight for him. For Hermione, however, it just caused nightmares when she was awake and asleep. She didn't want to ever see something like that again.

Remus looked at her and heard the sadness in her voice and didn't say anything. Even if he had wanted to, he wouldn't know what to say.

"What do you want to become?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Ok, so it sounds kind of silly, but I want to become a Professor…" he spoke passionately.

"In what?" she smiled.

"Most likely DADA, but Transfiguration could be cool too. I'm not really good at Potion's, and nothing else really interests me that much," he spoke clearly.

"I think you'd be a great Professor, Remus," she spoke truthfully. She wanted to say she knew he'd be a great Professor, the best DADA teacher she ever had, but she couldn't.

"Wait, you never said why you were out in the first place!" Hermione stated as they waited for the portrait to wake up and let them in.

"Do I really have to tell you? I think it's pretty obvious…"

"You were pranking, weren't you? What did you guys do Remus!" she yelled after him as he walked up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

"You'll see tomorrow at breakfast!" he belted back.

* * *

**You guys curious as to what the prank is?**

**Review with your guess!**


	7. BLACK!

**_PLEASE READ: _I received a review about the fact that you can't summon a cloak. I am aware of this fact...i changed it for the story (: Someone else asked me about Teddy Lupin...and i don't know if he exsists...i haven't really decided. Let me know how you feel about it. OH! and you'll find out where Peter was in this chapter... If you want to stop reading now you can...it's now my random rambling.**

**I'm not sure about this chapter, i like the next one better.**

**I am aware that Ginny is kind of bipolar here...sorry (:**

**Enjoy!**

**-alindy**

* * *

When Hermione walked into the Great Hall the next day and found out that many of the Slytherins weren't capable of saying anything besides 'I'm an arrogant git', she knew exactly what 3/4th's of the marauder's had been up to the previous night.

"So, this is what you were doing last night?" Hermione questioned as she sat down next to Ginny.

"Of course not love, why would you ever think such a thing?" Sirius spoke with the utmost of innocence- even if it was false.

"Uh Huh, like I believe that… Where's Peter?" Lily asked between bites of toast.

"He's still sleeping," said James. "He got in really late for some reason. I don't know what he was doing out so late exactly…"

"Do you think he's already been-" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Yea," Hermione cut her off as her voice trembled with anger, "that's exactly what I think."

"Are you ok Hermione?" Sirius questioned with genuine concern.

"You know, I lost my appetite, I think I'm just going to study for Potion's before I have to go to it."

"So, what are you going to do before your classes later?" Remus asked James once Hermione left.

"I think I'll take a leaf from Hermione's book and do a little bit of studying before Potion's as well. Slughorn's been laying it on me hard lately."

"You're going to ask for my help, aren't you?" Lily sighed.

"No, I got it, but thanks for offering," James stated, barely looking at her before leaving.

"I wasn't offering…" Lily spoke. "He barely looked at me! He didn't say a thing about my hair being the color of the setting sun, which never made much sense to me, and he usually would have asked me out a few times by now. Something is wrong!"

"Maybe he moved on," Remus stated with a wink towards Sirius and Ginny before walking away. Lily quickly followed after as well.

"And then there were two… What about you lovely lady?"

"I think I'll practice some Quidditch today if that's ok," Ginny responded as she stood up.

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I joined, would you?" he replied.

"I can't ban you from the Quidditch pitch, can I?"

"This is true," Sirius commented with a smile as if she had accepted with no hesitation and happily at that.

They walked together (more like Ginny in the lead and Sirius trying to keep up) to the Quidditch pitch where Ginny went up immediately and Sirius was close to follow.

Somehow, some of the girls who worshipped Sirius were already in the stands and ogling him very openly.

The fact that this was taking place annoyed Ginny to no end.

When Sirius did a fast lap around the pitch, some of the girls in the stands stood, clapped, and cheered for him rather loudly and crazily.

"Keep your cheering section down Black, I can't stay focused when they cheer just because you've moved a foot. You may be so untalented that doing such a small task is actually a monumental achievement, but some of us athletic people want to actually practice without a disturbance," Ginny spat.

"Red, it's not my fault that they love my ability," Sirius smiled. Upon seeing Ginny's look, however, he nearly ran away in fear. "Ginny, these girls are crazy, I can't really get them to go away, but I'm sure eventually they'll get tired and find something else to do."

"Well, they better, because seriously, this is getting crazy," Ginny huffed and laughed at the same time.

"As much as I'd love to make some kind of Sirius/serious pun right now, I don't know if you could hear it without punching me. So I'll leave you alone."

Ginny released a sigh of relief as Sirius flew to the other side of the pitch and did some drills by himself.

However, her relief was short-lived as Sirius flew back over and the cheers and hollers of the fangirls soon followed.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone, Black!" Ginny hollered.

"I was, I swear, but I had a question to ask you!" Sirius lamented.

"Ok, and _what_ was your question?"

"Oh…I don't exactly remember at this time…"

"Seriously Black-"

"It's Sirius Black," he mumbled.

"Stop it! You know how many Sirius puns I've heard in the last week? Too damn many! They aren't funny, ok? As much humor as you think those little jokes hold, you're wrong! They don't make anyone laugh-"

"Stop acting like my mother!" Sirius whined.

"I do _not_ act like your mother!" Ginny gasped. Ginny had met his mother (well, in picture form), and to be compared to her (in any form), was an insult that Ginny could not withstand.

"You _are_ kind of scolding me right now!"

"I'm not scolding you Black, I'm telling it how it is!"

"That is so not how it is!"

"You know what Black? I could tell you so many things of how it _really_ is, but I really don't want to get into this kind of discussion right now," Ginny spoke on the edge.

"Merlin, you're hot when you're riled up," Sirius muttered under his breath, but Ginny heard, and that only got her _more_ riled up. She whipped around (the both of them were now on the ground) and began her tyrant again.

"You may be pulchritudinous Black, but you're just as insecure as the rest of us. You hide behind this mask of false bravado, pick-up lines, and cockiness to try to make us all see this tough guy, but really you're just this scared little boy. You're this rebellious lion in a house full of snakes, but in reality you just want to fit in and be accepted. You want some kind of sense of family that you don't actually have, you're living in the shadow of your younger brother, and even though you haven't been home in years you still feel hurt by this even if you know that your family is deranged."

"You do anything you can to hold onto James and Remus and _even_ Lily because you know that without them you'd be depressed and feel like nothing, _again_, just like you used to when you were a kid. You don't let any girls get too close because you're afraid that as soon as they get too close they'll run away and hurt you or realize that you aren't that special- even if you are. You come across the realization that your looks are fleeting and you may not have much going for you once they're gone, and that scares you to bits."

"The thing that scares you the most right this moment though, is that I can see this _easily_ into your head without actually seeing into your head. But you know what? Voldemort is _here_, and you don't know if you'll be alive tomorrow, so you need to get past this and _live_. You don't know if there's time not to do what you want. If there was ever a time to face the truth, it's now," Ginny responded angrily.

Sirius took a few moments to take it all in. Ginny stood huffing and looking straight at him and he realized that no one had ever pegged all his insecurities so _well._ He realized that he must look somewhat comical with his mouth gaping open and his eyes bulging out of his head.

"I-" Sirius stuttered.

"Don't worry, I didn't use Occlumency on you or anything," Ginny spoke nicely, but as loud giggles erupted from the stands Ginny blew up again. "Can't you just leave?"

"I'll race you," Sirius stated as he finally got his voice back. "You win: I'll leave. I win: I get to say and no more complaining, deal?"

"Fine," Ginny huffed. "We go in-between the stands, through the goal post once, and then to the other side of the field. Whoever passes those posts first, wins, understand?"

"Sounds good to me," he replied as they flew up to the starting place. "Ready?"

Ginny responded with a quick head nod.

"One-" Sirius began.

"Two-" she continued.

"Three-"

"Go!" they both yelled at the same time.

They were neck and neck for the first few seconds, but then Sirius pulled into a short lead with a smirk on his face.

His smug smile didn't stay on for long as Ginny pulled ahead around the corner, gaining speed quickly, and pulled into the new lead.

They lined up head to head for the final stretch and at the last second, Ginny pulled into the lead by a millimeter.

Ginny couldn't help a triumphant smile to pull across her face. It was slightly dampened by the fact that the girls in the stands were cheering for Sirius obnoxiously, since they couldn't tell much about the game of Quidditch.

As Sirius began packing up his stuff, Ginny began walking away. Upon noticing this, Sirius looked at her back curiously.

Ginny stopped and turned towards Sirius, giving him a 'duh' look.

"If you want to be able to take a shower before we have a study-date before Potions later, you better hurry up," Ginny yelled behind her.

Sirius looked awed but didn't question her sentiment. He ran to catch up with her and looked at her questioningly.

"It was really sweet of you to let me win," Ginny whispered.

"I don't know-" Sirius began.

"You pulled your broom up a little at the last moment," she stated before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Later, when Remus helped Sirius look up pulchritudinous in the dictionary, he didn't let Ginny live it down. Finding that the definition was 'physically beautiful' made him do a little dance before sitting down on the couch next to her. The both of them were smiling the entire night.

* * *

**Review? (:**

**P.s. If you didn't like this chapter please try to stick around, i think the next one is better...**


	8. Sunny Days

**This is a mostly fun chapter, well, for me to write anyway.**

**Some of it is kind of silly, but i hope you enjoy!**

**If you get a chance do the poll on my profile please!**

**-alindy**

* * *

A few days later, after most of everything had calmed down (the Slytherin's had tried to retaliate, but they missed their mark and a fourth year who actually thought it was pretty cool that he had blue hair, turned out to be the victim), it was such a lovely day that most of everyone was trying to get outside if they could. Many of the seventh years had no issue with this because many of them were blessed with free periods.

"I seriously can't believe they haven't killed each other yet…" Lily spoke as Remus, Hermione, and her walked behind Sirius and Ginny, who were holding hands.

"I just can't believe they're still together. I mean, I figured they would end up together eventually, but I guess I always thought they wouldn't last long," Remus commented.

"Maybe they were 'meant to be'," Hermione giggled.

"Do you really believe that?" Lily questioned.

"I don't know, maybe. I mean, for some people I suppose. Like…Alice with Frank Longbottem and…these two people I know back home: Harry and Luna. Who knows…maybe Sirius has finally met the girl who'll tame him and vice versa somewhat," Hermione shrugged.

"Well, I'm not really a hopeless romantic or anything, but I like to believe in true love…" Lily said wistfully.

"Someday, Lily darling, I'm sure you'll be able to tell the rest of us if it exists," Hermione smiled.

"Damn straight! I'm going to get married to Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome-" Lily twirled.

"She kind of just described James," Hermione giggled to Remus.

"I've noticed," he smiled back.

"-and Remus will be my maid of honor!"

"I don't think so Lily!" Remus belted as Lily twirled around in front of them.

"What about me! Or Ginny?" Hermione chuckled.

"Ginny's going to be the flower girl…"

"She'll be twenty something by that time," Remus laughed.

"Hermione will be the ring-bearer," Lily did a pirouette and then began waltzing with herself.

"Oh sure, that's _real_ conventional!"

"Sirius, of course, will be a bridesmaid!" she added with another large whirl, her arms extended to full length.

"Oh of course, and what about James?" Remus laughed out next to Hermione who was leaning against the tree for support.

After Remus's statement, Lily stopped her twirling abruptly and looked at Remus and Hermione somewhat startled.

"James will-"

"I'm awesome!" James yelled as he ran down the hill towards them.

"Why are you awesome exactly?" Hermione called out.

"Because I just checked with Professor Sinistra, and I just totally rocked my project. Partially because you, Lily, lent me your notes from the class!" James spoke ecstatically before giving Lily a huge hug.

Lily had a large smile spread across her face before realizing exactly where they were and stepping back.

"Kee- keep your hands of me Ja- Potter," she stuttered half-heartedly before running back to the castle.

"I take back the 'I'm awesome' statement because Hermione is the awesome one. Lily is warming up to me!"

"It's not me, it's you James. I'm just the one greasing the track of love," Hermione commented.

"Did you just say track of love?" Remus questioned.

"It sounded a lot better in my head," Hermione admitted.

"I don't care what this girl says, she's a genius!"

"Hey, why did you come here first? I mean, this is something you'd usually tell Sirius first," Remus stated.

"Oh, I did. Him and Ginny were making out by a tree. I jumped on him, told him the good news, and then ran to you."

"That's why we haven't seen those two in a while…" Hermione trailed off in thought.

"Yea. So we have to move onto the next step because I can't handle ignoring Lily anymore. It's hard," James whined.

"Ok, we can't really do the jealous phase because she thinks you're kind of a player," Hermione spoke.

"But I'm not!" James exclaimed.

"I know that. Your next phase will be the compliments phase. Actually, we're going to put a few phases together."

"Compliment? I compliment all the time!"

"Exactly! When you compliment her, make it something genuine. You can always do something about her looks, but she'll appreciate it more if you do something deeper…"

"So preferably," Remus added, "no 'your eyes shine like the morning sun's."

"But they do," James mumbled.

"Yea, but think about it this way. Ok, you have a dog, and every time he does something good, you give him a treat and a belly rub. Your dog, however, is an angel; he does good things _all the time_. What happens with the treat and belly rub?"

"Their power is diminished. They aren't as special anymore because he's getting them all the time," Remus answered.

"Exactly! That's what you're doing with your compliments James. They don't really _mean_ much anymore because you say similar compliments _all the time._"

"So what do I do?" James asked.

"Not only do you compliment Lily. You compliment other people in front of Lily. This kind of integrates the jealous phase into a way that won't have her think bad of you and help her realize that you _are_genuine."

"So how do I do this?" James replied.

"At dinner or something, say to Ginny something about her Quidditch skills. Then comment on something that you love about Lily that doesn't have to do with you thinking she's supermegafoxyawesomehot."

"Is saying something about her intelligence ok?"

"That would be fantastic James," Hermione smiled.

"Good, because I do love how smart she is."

"It's good to know you do like her for more than her face."

"You know Hermione, I'm starting to get offended that you think us marauder's are so shallow."

"I think I'm with James on this one Hermione," Remus stated.

"Don't worry Remus, I don't think you're shallow."

"Thanks Hermione!"

"Yea, thanks Hermi- Hey! You didn't say me!"

"Oops! I must have forgot!" Hermione yelled behind her as she ran with James on her tail.

They were all laughing heavily, and when Hermione tripped, the laughter only increased.

"Do you think we should make her pay James?" Remus smiled.

"I do believe we should!"

They both tickled Hermione until she was gasping for breath and tears were rolling down her cheeks. When James and Remus finally relented, they were all breathing heavily as they were sprawled on the ground.

However, as it often comes from being with a marauder, the peace didn't last long.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!**

**What do you think's coming next?**

**Let me know!**

**Oh! Did anyone get the Very Potter Musical reference?**

**Anyway...review? (:**


	9. Ghosts

**Ok, so happy Thanksgiving to all of you!**

**A few things about this chapter...Italics are Hermione's thoughts/memories. I know some of you will review saying that she wasn't there or didn't see these things from those angles, but since her and Harry are so close, i imagine him showing her a lot of these things. Or at least sharing them with her.**

**Some, well one, of you did guess what was coming correctly (:**

**I just finished eating a HUGE amount of food, and i decided that i should probably post something for you guys!**

**This is my first fanfiction thanksgiving with an account (notice how i saw WITH an account) and i wanted to give you a little something.**

**BECAUSE I am incredbily thankful for all of you! If you review, story alert, story favorite, or even just read. Writing wouldn't be as much fun without you lively bunch for an audience.**

**And without a further ado, i give you Chapter 9.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

As the laughing died down, they all heard two very familiar voices.

"Snivellus!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius! Stop this right now!" Ginny yelled angrily at him.

"Babe, stay out of this."

Ginny looked at him with hate before stomping away as James made as if to get up and join the fight.

"James!" Hermione yelled.

"I have to go help my friend!"

"If there's one thing that could erase all of the progress that you've made with Lily, it's this! You know Sirius can handle himself," Hermione challenged.

"I- uh," James replied conflicted.

"Please, just leave it to rest… Please."

James hmphed, but having heard the pleading in her voice, let it be.

After sending him a grateful smile, she ran in the direction of Sirius and Severus. Remus followed closely, and James slumped behind them.

"Sirius, go after your girlfriend and leave him alone. If you don't want Ginny to hex you, and trust me, her bat-bogey hex is viscous, than go after her and apologize. Otherwise, you might be girlfriendless in a few hours."

Sirius looked as if it killed him to do it, but he left after Ginny.

Hermione walked over closer to Severus, "You okay?"

"I don't need your help mudblood," he spat.

Remus and James looked as if they were going to jump and pummel him, but Hermione lifted her hands as in a way of saying 'no, stop'.

The position Hermione was in was beyond bizarre, and she couldn't help but think such. She had always wondered why he hated her so much without knowing her, and she had always thought it was because she was a muggleborn who still outsmarted the rest of the class. Now, however, she thought that maybe it was this moment right here that sealed her fate for the future.

"Out of curiosity, was that supposed to hurt my feelings? Make me cry or run away? Because that word doesn't hurt my feelings anymore," Hermione asked seriously.

"Stop being such an insufferable know-it-all," he responded smoothly as he stood up.

As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth, Hermione wanted to burst out laughing. A memory montage popped into her head and pictures of her Hogwarts years entered. Many of them had her hair much bushier and teeth larger, but there was one constant: Professor Severus Snape.

How many times in the future had he called her the same exact thing?

"You know," Hermione replied after she'd contained all her laughter, "I'm not trying to fight against you. I've seen your patronus, I know your secret."

"Are you threatening me?" he asked after he had gotten over his shock.

"I'd never do something so Slytherin. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she responded.

Snape looked at her once more before he ran back to the castle.

"I had no idea what was going on there, but it seemed intense," James spoke.

"Yea," Remus said as they began walking towards the entrance on the other side of the castle. "So you _are_ muggleborn? I guessed you were cause you said you have a brother, and he doesn't go here…"

"Yes, I'm a muggleborn, oh, wait- I forgot something of mine back by the tree," Hermione stated.

"Ok, we'll go with you," James offered.

"No, it's fine. I'll get it myself."

"You sure?" Remus voiced.

"Yea! I'll see you guys back in the common room later," Hermione smiled before turning back the way she had come.

After Hermione made sure her two male friends couldn't see her, she made a beeline for the door Snape had previously walked through.

Hoping he hadn't made it too far, Hermione walked down the hall before making an abrupt stop as she saw Snape leaning against a wall.

"There you are," Hermione said as she slid down the wall so that she sat next to him.

"What do you want?" he muttered without looking at her.

"I think it's sweet," Hermione stated.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"That you love her."

"I don't love the mudblood," he grumbled.

"How did you know whom I was talking about then?" she spoke triumphantly.

"Hmph, know-it-all."

"Thanks!" Hermione smiled.

"That wasn't meant as a compliment."

"Oh, trust me, I know."

"I don't get why she wants James," he stated.

It was weird to see her future professor so vulnerable right in front of her. It was one of those things she thought she'd never experience in life.

"I guess that maybe it was just not meant to be in this life."

Snape looked down at the ground with no reply.

"I don't think you should ever stop loving her," Hermione stated.

"Love hurts," Snape replied.

"Yea, it does. There's no way of denying it, trust me, I know. You may find someone new to love, but even then don't forget about Lily. She's your _patronus. _If that can't be classified as true love, than I don't know what can. Lily was talking about true love herself today, and let's be honest, you and Lily might not end up together, but even so, you might very well be soul mates."

"You think people can be soul mates and not end up together?"

"Sadly, yea. Don't forget about your love. Someday it might just save the whole wizarding world," Hermione smiled before standing up and beginning to walk away.

"Hermione!" Snape called. "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied kindly.

"Don't think this changes anything though," he replied.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Hermione responded without looking back and slowly making her way to the common room.

* * *

As soon as Hermione had made it back into the common room, it turned out that it was time to go to dinner.

They moseyed their way down and had a mostly uneventful dinner before making their way back to the place they had left.

By the time Ginny fully forgave Sirius they were pretty much the only people left in the common room. Peter was upstairs finishing the homework he hadn't been able to complete when he was mysteriously gone, and most of everyone else had decided to turn in early.

Remus and Sirius were playing a game of wizard chess over in the corner while Lily commentated on every move they took. While this took place, James, Hermione and Ginny were discussing tactics to get him and Lily together.

"Everything we're doing is working well," Hermione stated.

"But to get you guys together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend, we're going to have to do something big so that it works, but not so big that she thinks you're showing off," Ginny threw in.

"This is hard," James whined.

"Nothing worth having comes easy," Hermione responded.

"And Lily is definitely worth it," James spoke more to himself than to anyone else as he looked over at her.

"You know, it's pretty cool that we get to see the greatest love story Hogwarts has ever seen," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"You don't think it makes it less special that we're kind of helping it go?" she replied.

"Helping create the purest love I've ever heard about?" Ginny scoffed. "If anything it only makes it even cooler."

"Don't tell George and-" Hermione stumbled, "George, but I think the marauder's have pulled some better pranks than them."

"I have to admit, in the few months we've been here they've pulled some good ones."

Lily, Sirius, and Remus came over and James tuned back in. Ginny stood up and went over to Sirius and sat next to him after giving his lips a quick peck. Remus filled the now vacated spot next to Hermione.

"I would just like to say that I totally just beat Remus at chess," Sirius boasted.

Hermione's memories suddenly came rushing back to her with his words like they hadn't for quite some time.

_Her fifth year. Staying at Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus playing chess after dinner while discussing Order business. Sirius holding a half-empty glass full of whisky. Slightly turning it while Remus took of his slightly tattered sweater._

"You know, I think we really got those Slytherin's good. They couldn't get us back," James smiled.

"Those slimy green snakes didn't know what hit them," Sirius replied as Hermione scrunched farther into the couch.

_Green. Bursting green light. Avada Kedavra. James dead. Lily. Soon dead too. Baby Harry crying in his rib, not even knowing what he just lost._

"It's a little cold in here," Ginny said scooting closer to Sirius.

"Well, the window's open," Lily added.

Hermione looked over and saw a curtain blowing in the wind and tightened her grip on the couch's arm.

_The veil. Blowing silently. Quiet, oh so quiet. Battle and duel, and then a yell. A crazed, manic yell and Sirius falling back slowly, almost gracefully, into the veil to be gone. Gone._

"What did Dumbledore want earlier?" Remus asked.

"Just head girl stuff. Apparently some kids have been doing stuff they shouldn't be after hours on the Astronomy tower," Lily replied.

_Falling. Dumbledore lying on the ground dead. Harry, crying, bawling, _sobbing_ over Dumbledore's mangled limbs._

_"_That's inappropriate," Sirius commented.

"You've been up there a few time if my memory serves me correctly," Remus replied.

"Ok, I have, but only for pranks!" he admitted.

_Memories. Silvery memories spilling out of Snape's cuts. Unrequited love. He did it all for love._

Hermione scooted closer to Remus, burying her head into his chest and shutting her eyes tight.

Remus seemed rather surprised that she had, what Lily would later call cuddling, come so close to him.

When the rest of them noticed the position, they all gave Remus sly smirks and funny smiles.

Sirius said something about pulling a move and everyone laughed sans Remus and Hermione. A small blush tinged his cheeks.

_Laugh. Fred. Right after reuniting with Percy. Dead. Dead with a smile on his face._

Hermione pushed her eyes closed as tight as she could, trying to push away the memories.

This was one of the hardest places she had ever had to be. Harder than going to her parents house after their deaths, Grimmauld Place, or Hogwarts after the final battle.

She was living in a castle full of ghosts.

* * *

**One of a writer's greatest joys is hearing from their readers...even if it's them saying it's a load of crap.**

**Review please?**


	10. Life

**New Chapter.**

**I want to make the next chapter a little lighter because i feel like i have had a serious one the last couple chapters.**

**As always, let me know what you think.**

**I have a hard time writing Peter without having someone in the room punch him (hehe..first chappie) So the thing is, I DON'T WRITE HIM...most of the time.**

**That's just in case you keep wondering where he is... and i felt like i would make a playlist of music i listened to A LOT this chapter.**

**This Chapter's playlist (the songs that i was listening to while writing most of this)**

Hear you Me by: Jimmy Eat World

What Sarah Said by: Death Cab for Cutie

The Writer by: Ellie Goulding

**Enjoy!**

**-alindy**

* * *

It had been a week since the cuddling predicament, and there wasn't any advancement in Hermione and Remus's relationship. Remus had been awkward for a day before coming back to his senses and continuing to act the way he had before the incident.

If you had fast-forwarded from that specific situation exactly a week, you would find the wayward group in the same place, almost exactly.

Ginny and Sirius were sitting on the loveseat with their hands intertwining: barely bringing attention to it. They were talking with James who was laying on the ground face up, playing with an old golden snitch that barely had any life left in it, its wings fluttering pathetically.

Lily was also joining in on the conversation from a well-worn chair that she was sitting in sideways, legs dangling over the arm. Remus was working on a potion's essay and throwing a random comment in from time to time. Hermione was on the couch next to him, reading her book (the same one she had been reading in the hospital wing that one day: The Complete Tales and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe) and not making contact with the rest of them

Peter was gone…again.

"What are you reading?" Remus questioned.

Hermione lifted up her book so that he could see the cover and didn't say anything or remove her eyes from the written page.

"Edgar Allan Poe, again with the depressing?" he replied.

"Somewhat," Hermione bit back a bit sharp to Remus's surprise.

"Hermione? Can we talk?" Ginny asked upon seeing the exchange.

"Sure. Why not," Hermione spoke to herself.

Ginny walked them over to the corner of the common room so as not to be heard.

"What's your problem?" Ginny stated bluntly.

"Nothing!" she responded.

"Oh yea? You've been sharp with Remus all night! Actually, you've been sharp with most of everyone since yesterday night," she replied.

"I'm just being reasonable!" Hermione huffed.

"Reasonable how Hermione? I need you to tell me," Ginny spoke smoothly and comfortingly.

Hermione looked around stubbornly before turning back to her and admitting the truth.

"I don't want to get too close."

"To these people?" Ginny responded.

"Yea, to these people."

"You know how many people wish they could be here and see these people again? I'm sure Harry would be first in line!"

"Keyword: again. These people are dead Ginny! They aren't coming back to life when I get back there," she snapped.

"Oh…so this isn't actually about everyone then," Ginny responded with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"What are you getting at Ginny?" she questioned.

"You know, Sirius and I are enjoying ourselves. You should just embrace this thing you have with Remus and-"

"But it's not the same!" Hermione growled.

"What do you mean it's not the same? Sirius is dead!" Ginny spoke softly.

"He isn't."

"He isn't what?" Ginny queried anxiously.

"Sirius. He isn't dead."

"Yes! He is! I was there, _you_ were there."

"They're getting him out of the veil as we speak, most likely," Hermione smiled sadly.

"How…why…when-I…" she sputtered.

"I did a bit of research and helped out the ministry, even thought it killed me to do it. If Kingsley hadn't been minister I wouldn't have even considered it at all. By the time we get back, he will be back all showered and dapper for you."

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully as tears tickled at the edge or her eyes, barely containing her excitement.

"Would I lie to you about that?" she replied.

"So…" Ginny spoke dumbfounded.

"So, if you really love Sirius Orion Black, he'll be there for you when you get back. A little worse for the wear, a couple of years older, and with a few years of Azkaban under his belt, but if you can survive the age difference, which actually won't be as bad considering that he hasn't aged a day since he fell in the veil, than I'm guessing he's pretty much yours for forever and always," Hermione smiled slightly.

Ginny's eyes pooled over with tears of happiness and all she could do was pull Hermione in for a large hug.

"As long as I'm the maid of honor in the wedding, I'm fine with everything," Hermione whispered.

Ginny chuckled through her tears and relinquished her hold on Hermione. Hermione attempted walking away as Ginny wiped the tears out of her eyes, but was stopped quickly.

"Hey. Not so fast!" Ginny called and Hermione slowly slumped back.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked innocently.

"I don't get one thing though. Ok, you don't want to admit that you love Remus because it'll hurt when you get back. Why can't you at least be their friends then?"

"I-uh-"

"Ooo, so we hit the weak spot."

"Gin. It just, it hurts," Hermione whispered.

"What hurts?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Them being gone. I see them, and talk to them, and they shouldn't exist! One minute I'm talking to Lily and then I realize that she'll die in less than five years to save Harry's life. I've realized that I'm living with people whose bones are starting to turn to dust in my time," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, of course it's going to be hard. I'm just saying that for once in your life you should enjoy your time here. Be selfish. Go back and tell them that you pulled pranks with the marauders, did homework with Lily, and saw Neville's parents make-out when Frank came to visit Alice. Tell them all about how we saw the greatest love story to hit the wizarding world. I'm not saying it's going to be easy when we go back, Hermione, because I'd be joking myself if I said it would. However, if there's one person I know that can come out of this, it's you. You're the strongest person I know."

"But I'm not."

"What do you mean you aren't? Of course you are. You dealt with the final battle better than anyone else."

"No, I didn't. I didn't deal with it at all," Hermione whispered.

"What do you mean," Ginny voiced, her voice thick with confusion.

"I mean that my method of handling it was only that: a method to handle it. I never _dealt_ with it. Pushing thoughts away so you don't have to deal with them, and distracting yourself so you don't really have to face the truth, isn't really a good recovery method. All I did was push away the thoughts so that I could deal with them later, only there was no later. Ginny, I'm a wreck. The littlest words spark painful memories that almost kill me, and all I can do is push them away as best as I can. The reason it's so hard to deal with people here is because I never actually moved on from the final battle. I never actually faced the deaths front-on and got over them. Do you know I never actually cried once Gin? Not once. How messed up is that? Not a single tear. I'm afraid that I'm going to go home and then everything is going to come rushing back. I never dealt with it the first time, and I don't know if I'd be able to stand it the second time. I'm not that strong Ginny. Every day I crumble a little more and I'm afraid one of these days I'm just going to be a pile of dust," Hermione said forcefully yet clearly defeated.

"Hermione, I- I didn't even know," Ginny stumbled.

"Yea. I kind of figure I'll just hold it in the rest of my life until it just makes me too tired to do anything anymore," she replied.

"Hermione, I don't want to- well- you know, but…they never found his body, how do you know we won't go back to our time and he'll be playing chess with Sirius?" she challenged.

"Ginny, please don't," Hermione quietly told her with her eyes closed.

"Why not? What's so wrong with hoping that he might be alive?"

"You just don't really get it, Gin. Hope starts revolutions, it sees the beginning and ends of nations and civilizations, but most importantly, hope, hope hurts."

"Hurting keeps us alive."

"Don't do this to me! Because I'll take it and I'll run and then when we go home he won't be there! Not even a body to bury. He's dead!" Hermione replied loudly causing the rest of them to turn and look at her curiously. "And that's not going to change. There may have not been a body in that coffin, but when it was lowered into the ground, it meant something to me, even if it didn't for you," Hermione whispered with ferocity before rushing out of the common room.

Ginny walked dejectedly back to the group and sank back into the couch next to Sirius.

"Where did she go?" Lily asked concerned.

"Probably to get some honey."

"Explanation please?" Sirius questioned.

"Hermione's parents are dentists, and when she was little and upset they never had any sweets or candy that wasn't sugar-free, which Hermione hated. Since she had no candy or sugar indulgences to make her feel better, she would go and steal a honey jar. It was the sweetest and the thing with the most sugar that she had in the house, and ever since than it's what she eats when she's sad."

"So, she's not ok?" Remus asked.

"No. No she's not," Ginny replied bluntly.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The door opened abruptly.

"Ms. Granger, this is a surprise. Can I help you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I- um," she said chickening out. "I'm sorry. I realized it wasn't that important. Sorry for wasting your time, professor."

"Are you sure you're ok Ms. Granger?"

"Um, yea," she said holding back her emotions.

Dumbledore shut the door after a quick goodnight and Hermione walked back down the stairs with her hand in the honey jar.

This wasn't right. She should want to talk to him, but this was just a Dumbledore who was too young and had a sparkle in his eyes that was larger than it should be.

This wasn't her Dumbledore.

* * *

**I don't want to bribe you...but i'm going to bribe you.**

**I'm going to post the next chapter as soon as it's done no matter what, but if the reviews get to around 65 (give or take), I'll give you a sneak peek for a later chapter.**

**Deal?**


	11. Worry

**I HATE THIS CHAPTER! I think you should know that because if it weren't for Jenna i probably would have gone crazy over it.**

**I put a stupid plot thing in a little while ago that i just realized i don't want, but i had to finish it off...so anyhow, it took me FOREVER to finish this.**

**There isn't much in this chapter and sorry for the wait. Next chapter will be up quicker and better, i promise!**

**-alindy**

* * *

Not a soul was outside.

The ground was moist and soft and a thin layer of fog covered it from sight. A small drizzle pattered against the Black Lake and every turret of the castle. The sun was hiding behind clouds, and if you looked closely enough, you would swear that the trees were almost dancing.

It was days like this that Remus Lupin loved.

Not sunny, scorching hot summer days, or autumn days where leaves fell to the ground gracefully. No, Remus only had a mild interest in days like this.

He didn't really know where the bizarre liking came from; maybe it was from the silence that wasn't completely _quiet _that you couldn't get anywhere else, or the earthy smells. Either way, he had some rather strange affinity that he couldn't seem to shake, and that was why he was walking outside today by the lake.

"Remus!"

Remus turned from his place by the lake that he was currently walking by and saw Hermione, flustered expression and flushed cheeks, running towards him.

"Remus," Hermione breathed out.

"Yea?" he replied as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"You have my book, well, I think you have my book, they said you had it, but I wasn't sure and I tried to-" Hermione rambled.

"Hermione! I have your book," Remus spoke as he pulled it out of his bag.

Once Hermione had the book clearly back into her hands and it held closely to her chest, she let out a deep breath.

"You didn't read it, did you?" she questioned.

"No, why?" Remus replied.

"It's just that, well, I mean like…"

"It's a book, shouldn't I read it?" Remus prodded.

"Well, this book is _my _book," Hermione smiled as she began.

"On the cover it says that it's written by Edgar Allan Poe, but if you're actually the author, I think we should probably alert the publishing com-"

"Not like that you smart-ass," Hermione chuckled. "It's just, somewhat personal I guess you could say…"

"How so?" Remus began as he started walking again.

"I own it?" Hermione unsurely answered.

"That doesn't make it personal," he challenged.

"I like, well, I rather," Hermione stumbled.

"You write in it," Remus answered.

"Yea, I write in it," she whispered back.

"What's so bad in there?" he responded.

"It's, in a way, my journal," she told him.

"So, that's what you were doing? You were writing in there in the Hospital Wing and common room?"

Hermione gave a small but sure nod.

"Do they, I mean, the poems and stories, like, correspond with what you're writing?" Remus questioned curiously.

Hermione nodded again.

"I didn't read it," Remus said again, "just in case you were worried."

Hermione sat down clumsily, and Remus soon joined her.

She pulled out a candy bar she had with her, broke it in half, and gave one side to Remus.

"Thanks, I could really use some sugar. I'm tired."

Of course Hermione knew that the full moon had only been a few days earlier, but she couldn't say that. This was a different time, a different place, and consequently, a different Remus.

"Hey, how did James and Sirius get into Potion's this year?"

"Why do you ask?" Remus replied as he took a bite.

"Because they always mess up! I don't want to be rude, but they aren't very good."

"In all honesty, I'm not very sure either. The way I look at it, with the amount of work they put in they should be getting straight trolls, but somehow they get by…"

"Yea, because we were doing this discussion about how very similarly made potions can have drastically different effects," Hermione began.

"Yea like skele-grow and that incinerating potion."

"Exactly! Well anyway, we were doing the first two steps of polyjuice and wolfsbane, the two easiest steps may I add, even though they're still incredibly hard potions, and they somehow managed to blow up the cauldron three times. One of those times they hit poor Selene Lovegood. It might be a while before her arm hair grows back…"

"The sad part is that Selene is so smart when it comes to potions, but she doesn't have much common sense…You think she would have realized not to stand by them by now. It's been a while."

"Poor thing. Very smart and quite the beauty…"

"Yea. Your story only confirms it. James and Sirius have the best luck. Really, it's the only reason to explain it. Minimal effort and they're in almost all of the same classes with me…" Remus trailed off into a comfortable silence.

"How long?" Hermione spoke, but upon his confused look explained. "How long before she realizes?"

"Who realizes what?" he responded.

"Lily. How long do you think it will take for her to realize that she actually loves him?" she questioned thoughtfully.

"You mean James, right?" he smiled.

"Yea, I mean James. So…?"

"It could take a while, people are stubborn, and Lily is a very stubborn one. On the other hand though, James for many years has been persuading her, in a way. I'd say that it's only her pride that's kept her off for so long."

"So you think she's known it and just doesn't admit it? Or that she really just doesn't realize it yet?" Hermione queried.

"I think that all these years she really didn't realize, but this year…this year she does," Remus worked out.

They both entered into silence again as the drizzle got harder and the sky darker. The clouds were no longer a whitish-grey, but a dark grey that only confirmed their thoughts that a storm was coming.

"Did you get all your notes from the days you were absent?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, but I need to steal your Charm's diagram if that's ok," Remus replied.

"Ok, that's fine with me."

This is the thing that she loved about being with Remus. The silence wasn't ever really awkward, it was just what it was: silence.

"Do you ever worry about the future?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Not really, not worry anyway. I figure it out as I go. I mean, of course I think about it."

"So you're not worried?"

"Nah, there's really no sense in it. If all I ever do is worry about the future, it isn't much of a present, is it?"

"I suppose you're right," Hermione smiled.

"Well, I usually am, I mean, I _am_ special…" Remus smirked.

"Smart-ass!" Hermione gasped. "Seriously, that's the last time I compliment you!"

"Mmhmm…sure."

Hermione came deeper into her thoughts until she made a snap decision. It was one of those moments that could possibly shape her future without her realizing it, but she did. She knew what she was getting herself into, but she didn't really care anymore.

"Tell Ginny," Hermione loudly spoke to Remus as she stood up abruptly, "that I'm giving in. I quit. I'm going to enjoy myself."

Hermione began running toward the castle with her wand drawn and ready.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

She turned around and smiled brightly.

"I'm going to go hex some Slytherins," she belted back.

"Anyone specifically?" he replied.

"Yea, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and if I'm really up to it maybe a little Narcissa!" she yelled excitedly.

"Good luck!" he spoke.

She wordlessly lifted up her wand as she continued on her way and let some blue sparks erupt before she disappeared into the castle.

* * *

**Tell me how bad this chapter sucks?**

**Thanks (:**


	12. Duel

**I did the stupidest thing the last chapter...**

**I was trying to put Luna's mom in there, and I wrote Selene Lovegood, but at the age she was...**

**She probably wouldn't have been married, would she?**

**I know I'm cutting it close, but it still counts.**

**Around 11:40ish Christmas day.**

**The best Christmas gift i can give to you...**

**THIS CHAPTER!**

**I had a fun time writing this and i hope you enjoy reading it!**

**-alindy**

* * *

"That was so badass!" Sirius bursted out as he ate his stuffing and was met with groans.

"We know!" Lily grumbled.

"Sirius, a compliment only works the first twenty times. You really needed to stop around 50 or so times ago," Hermione chided.

"But it was! Hexing Bellatrix like that! She couldn't even fight back because you were so good and _everyone_ thought she deserved it!"

"Ok, I think my boyfriend loves you more than me right now. This isn't good," Ginny joked, but Hermione heard the minor irritation in her voice.

"Are you angry Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, not at all," she cracked back as she stood up and took fast-paced mechanical steps towards the door.

"Well, clearly you are!" she yelled as she followed after her.

"You know, you shouldn't have hexed Narcissa!" Ginny hissed before continuing to walk briskly ahead.

"So this is why you're so mad? Seriously? You were the one who told me to live a little and enjoy my time here!" Hermione responded.

"I meant by snogging Remus, not by hexing her!" Ginny yelled.

Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily were soon to follow and now entered the quiet hallway in which Hermione and Ginny were fighting.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Hermione huffed.

"Because without her Harry, your best friend might I add, wouldn't be alive," Ginny replied.

"Need I remind you who allowed good ol' Voldemort into their house to stay?"

"Oh, get off it!"

"Do you need reminding what Voldemort did? He started a war! He's the reason Fre- Fred is gone."

"How dare you bring that up!" Ginny wailed.

"Ladies, why don't you just calm down and we can-" Sirius soothed.

"Shut up!" they both rang together.

"I quit. Let's just enjoy the show," Sirius sighed as he sat down against the wall.

"Oh, come on! You think it hurts only for you? Get off it," Hermione shouted.

"I don't want some kind of lecture!"

"Don't be so puerile! Your ingenuous attitude is only pissing me off. Could you stop acting so craven?"

"Please, throw up the dictionary you must have swallowed. It didn't make you any friends in first year, a _troll_ was the only reason you got any friends, and I don't think it will now."

"I'm sorry _Ginerva,_ is my vocabulary too hard for you? Is that why you're throwing around all these epithets? You must not speak English very well; you were too busy obsessing over Harry freaking Potter, that you never learned basic things. Which, can I say-"

"-no you may not!"

"-didn't help you make friends very well when you were a first year either!"

"You're jealous of me!" Ginny belted.

"What? Why would you even think that?"

"I always got the boyfriends! I had more girl friends than you and I still maintained good grades."

"Really? Boyfriends? That's the best you can do? Viktor Krum-"

"You were fourteen and he couldn't even say your name…"

"It was hard, he had an accent. Besides, I could've said your brother too."

"Oh, Ron does _not_ even count," Ginny scoffed.

"I wasn't talking about him," Hermione smirked.

Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth opened wide. "Are you joking? Please tell me you're joking."

Hermione only smiled and crossed her arms.

"At least say it was Percy over a Christmas break or something… It wasn't Bill was it?" Ginny gasped.

"Not Percy, and I can't believe you'd think I'd do something like that with a married man!"

Ginny shrugged. "Who was it then?"

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of telling…" Hermione responded.

"Well, I don't want to know which of my brothers you probably-"

"Don't even go there! You know, maybe you're the one who's jealous! Harry and Ron were always _my _best friends and they didn't really want you around, did they?"

"I was at the Department of Mysteries too!"

"But only because you were caught and were around. Remember that Luna and Neville were there too," Hermione bellowed.

"Psh… you remember your boggart Hermione? You are real tough, you are!"

"That proves it, doesn't it?"

"Proves what?" Ginny questioned.

"What good of a friend you are. You seriously thought it was McGonagall? I said the first thing that came to my mind so no one knew!" Hermione cried out.

"You aren't really the example of a perfect friend either. You brushed me off the same way Ron did! You wouldn't even help me."

"The way I remember it, you had your tongue down Dean's throat at the time, or was it Michael? I can't even really remember what order they were in at the time!" Hermione yelled at her furiously.

"Stop acting all high and mighty. Like you were perfect? Remember that crush you had on Draco?"

"I DID NOT! Stop making stuff up!" Hermione yelled ferociously.

"Stop denying stuff that's true!"

"It's not true! Sure, he was a little good looking, but I never had a crush on him. Never! Why would I have a crush on someone who insults my hair, teeth, and calls me a mudblood every time he sees me?" Hermione questioned.

"Sounds like Lucius…" Lily spoke.

"You're not that far off…" Hermione chuckled.

"That reminds me, the teeth!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That's a low blow! You can _not_ blame me for that!" Hermione bursted out.

"You have to admit that they looked really shitty…"

"I already did! I know they did."

"Wait, I'm confused. Your teeth are fine…" Remus stated.

"They didn't used to be. They were really bad, actually," Hermione breathed out.

"You can't really get on her case for something that she couldn't control, that's not fair," Sirius threw in from where he sat, next to a speechless James.

"Sirius, you're supposed to be on my side of this argument!" Ginny responded loudly and surprised.

"I don't think this is even classified as an argument anymore, it's more along the lines of a battle," he vocalized.

"It's fine _Ginerva,_ I don't want him on my side," Hermione concluded.

"Hey! That is offending!" Sirius declared.

"What, my boyfriend isn't any good now?" Ginny challenged.

"Sirius, you know I love you..."

"I know. I could tell from the first time you saw me and all those swears erupted from your mouth. You really want me and-"

"I swear to god if you don't stop that right now, Sirius, you will DIE!" Hermione viciously butted in.

"Fine, fine. You just can't say things like that though and expect me not to. You know-"

"Sirius!" they both cut him off.

"Sorry," he said.

"You know, that reminded me. I kicked your ass during DA, I bet I could still do it now…"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ginny gasped.

"Probably. Levicorpus." She yelled, bringing Ginny upside down.

"I'm wearing a skirt! Liberacorpus," Ginny replied.

"Oh, shush up, nothing showed."

"Langlock!"

"Ish Vat va vest vu can voo!" Hermione mumbled out, barely being understood because her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. She performed the counter-curse easily.

"You really need to stop learning hexes from Harry, try a book for a change."

"Hypocrite, you learned so much from him."

"Only about half as much as I've taught him…"

"Oh please! Could you stop doing that whole, I'm amazing, I'm a genius, I'm Jesus-"

"When did I ever say anything about me being Jesus? How do you even know anything about Jesus? You're a pureblood wizard, and you have never even _been _to a church-"

"Shut up. I don't need a religion lesson."

"Fine with me," Hermione said before she started dueling again.

The two of them dueled like they were performing a well-rehearsed dance. It was intense, fierce, and had lost all sense of playfulness entirely. If they would have looked out at their friends who were still standing there, to make sure they didn't kill each other, they would have seen awestruck faces and surprised demeanors.

Hermione ducked underneath a stupefy and slipped a little, causing Ginny to burst into giggles along with Hermione. They both slipped down into laying positions next to each other and continued to chuckle loudly.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered, "I'm sorry about everything."

"Me too," she responded quietly. "You're a really great friend."

"You too," she said before standing up and offering her hand to her.

"It's all better, sorry for making you guys watch that," Ginny apologized.

"Does that happen often?" Remus questioned curiously.

"Every few years, it's only happened a couple of times."

"Now that you're done with…that, we should make our way back to the common room," Lily smiled.

She was met by sure's and yea's and everyone began walking but one.

"James, you coming?" Lily smiled kindly.

James looked up slowly.

"Who's Harry Potter?"

* * *

**Penny for your thoughts?**


	13. Explanations

**I understand that Hermione is a little out of character for this chapter...sorry.**

**This story was updated pretty quickly after the last chapter, but i was on a boring 3.5 hour plane ride...yea.**

**I'm in Arizona again, and it's late and everyone else is asleep...so i can get some work done now.**

**If you weren't able to tell by the time of day i post most of my chapters, i'm a night owl.**

**Any-who...Enjoy!**

**-alindy**

* * *

Hermione realized her mistake immediately, and the only thing she could think to do was mutter, "shit."

"Yea, and what was that you said about Ron _Weasley? _The Weasley's have some children, but no Ron," Remus threw in.

"And I've never seen anyone duel as good as you guys just did," Lily added.

"There is an easy explanation for this, I swear," Ginny commented.

"Yea, there's a distant cousin of yours named Harry, James. He's a really good friend of mine, and-"

"Come off it Hermione. I'm a pureblood, which means that everyone in my bloodline is very closely related, and there aren't a lot of them. If you take away the crazies there's barely any left at all. I keep in pretty good contact with the ones who are good and know most of my sane family members. I don't trust this whole 'distant cousin' thing," James prodded.

"Ginny, Hermione… We're your best friends, you can tell us anything," Lily smiled.

"That's the thing, we can't tell you this. The things that could happen could be- could be- uh-"

"Catastrophic," Hermione helped.

"Thank you, Hermione, yes, catastrophic. The consequences of telling you this could be dire, and in the wrong hands-"

"In the wrong hands? You think that somehow telling us this would allow it to all get out and terrible things could happen? You don't trust us?" Sirius reasoned.

"It's not that Sirius, you know that," Ginny responded.

"Ok, so you trust us, but you just won't tell us a damn thing," he said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't say it like that, Sirius," Hermione intervened.

"Then how would you say it?" Lily questioned quietly.

"Some things people just shouldn't know. It could change everything!" Ginny pleaded.

"Well, let everything change then!" Sirius began. "Love, you can trust us. You can tell us it all, we won't treat you any way-"

"We're from the future!" Ginny burst out and then covered her mouth with her hands in surprise.

"At least it wasn't me this time who blurted it," Hermione sighed.

"You guys," James spoke, "really expect us to believe that? We asked for the truth and you just mock us like that? At least have the decency to tell us the reasonable truth."

"James, I'm not, _we're_ not, lying... I think it's time for the truth," Hermione stated.

"The truth would be nice," Remus responded.

"Harry Potter is my best friend, so close to me he's like a brother, which reminds me by the way, I don't have an actual brother. Anyway, James, Harry is your son."

James's face went white and he looked a little bit as if he was going to be sick right then and there.

"Ron Weasley," Ginny took over, "is my brother. He's also a good friend of Hermione's."

"Ok, so if you're Molly and Arthur's daughter, then that means you aren't from that far into the future," Remus concluded.

"That would be correct."

"Then, do you know us in the future?" Lily asked.

"Um…yes. Yes, we know you guys," Hermione answered reluctantly.

"How did you guys get here?" Lily questioned.

"We didn't mean to come here. Dumbledore reckons, however, that it was because there was something we needed to do. Once that task is completed, we'll be sent home, no warning."

"So you could be sent home at any time?" Sirius voiced.

"Yes, anytime."

"How do I know you aren't lying or trying to do something bad to us?" James spoke, sounding guilty for having to question his friends in such a way.

"You're all unregistered animagi, well, not Lily. Sirius, yours resembles a grim somewhat, and let me say; you have frightened me quite a few times in the future because of it. Lily, your sister Petunia doesn't actually agree with your life path, mostly because she's jealous. Also, Severus was your first wizard friend. Remus, we both know about your furry little problem. It's nothing to be ashamed of at all. Is that good enough James, or do you want me to continue?" Hermione explained.

"Yes, it's just a lot to take in. I have a son."

"Technically not for some years, but yea, you will. I know I'm not supposed to tell you about the future much, but he's an amazing man. Hell of a Quidditch player too," Ginny smiled.

Hermione smiled as James whooped. She then looked over at Remus and Lily, who both had pained looks on their faces.

"Remus?" Hermione asked as she stood next to him. "Are you ok?"

"You knew it was me and you didn't say anything. I attacked you and you still hung around me."

"It wasn't the first time," Hermione shrugged nonchalantly.

Remus winced. "I do something like that in the future?"

"Ok, that was a very stupid thing to say. I really shouldn't tell you this, but I'm getting to the point where I barely care anymore. In a few years, they invent a potion. A potion that, when you transform, lets you keep your mind. There's still a bit of pain, but mostly you can just sit in your room curled up on your bed until it passes," Hermione whispered.

"You mean to say, I don't fully turn into a monster anymore?" Remus queried hopefully.

Hermione nodded smiling, not bothering to correct him on the fact that he wasn't a monster (she knew it was pointless from the countless times of doing it in the future), and before she knew it she was in Remus's arms as he twirled her around. Remus Lupin, though a bit pessimistic and sometimes too realistic and practical, was a pretty happy guy; Hermione had seen Remus smile on multiple occasions, seen him happy quite a bit, but never as happy as she saw him right there.

"So, tell us about the future!" Sirius excitedly interjected.

"Uh uh, nuh uh. Not happening."

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because that could change everything in the future, things that shouldn't change. Things that, if changed, could change incredibly important events," Ginny vocalized.

"Ok, ok. I understand. I won't ask things like that anymore. Just answer me one question. I don't become really bookie or really nerdy, do I? Holy shit, I don't wear glasses in the future, do I? Sirius exclaimed.

"No, you don't wear glasses," Ginny giggled. "It's good to know where your priorities about the future lie though."

"Do I go all old-guy-pervert on you?" he shuddered.

"No, no perving. Just well-placed innuendos," she smiled.

"Thank god."

"Ok, now that we have all of that sorted out, do you want to make our way back to the common room? We can continue this conversation there if you all like," James stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement and followed him back to the comforting ambiance of the Common Room. Lily still looked a bit dazed and like she was in deep thought the entire way there.

The rest of the night Sirius continued asking unimportant questions and Ginny would mostly tell him to stop asking because she wasn't ever going to answer and then giggle. Every once in a while she would throw in a completely ludicrous answer just to throw him off and freak him out (her best one being something having to do with him balding early).

Remus, on the other hand, would ask political questions every once in a while like, "Who's the next minister of Magic." He also kept asking questions that Sirius referred to as stupid, such as, "Is her new book really as good as they say it's going to be?" When Remus asked something, though, he almost always seemed to ask it like he didn't even expect an answer, which he'd surprisingly get from Hermione every once in a while.

James looked to be in his own world for the majority of the night, probably imagining his son flying on a broom. Lily also stayed quiet, but she looked more uncomfortable with her thoughts.

Before long, it was time to go to bed (Peter had eaten early and had gone to bed right after he was finished).

"Are you alright Lily?" Hermione questioned as she slipped on her pajama shorts.

"Fine," she gulped.

"You don't look fine. You're taking on all the signs of a lying criminal: shaking, sweating, and, well, obviously, lying," Ginny pointed out.

"It's just, Ugh! I can't believe this is happening to me…" Lily mumbled.

"What? What's happening to you?" Hermione queried.

"It's just, urgh, he's going to have a son. Probably with some kind of beautiful and athletic girl who loves to prank, and I like him! I really, actually, like him, and I know he marries someone else."

"So, this is about James then?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, this is about James and how I'm going to end up desperately alone!"

"Lily, I can promise you with 100 percent of my being that you will in no shape or form end up alone."

"Thanks guys, you are really the best future friends a girl could ask for. Actually, you can probably take away the future part, you guys are just awesome," Lily breathed out. "I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning."

Lily jumped onto her bed and shut the curtains behind her.

Ginny lied down and then turned toward Hermione.

"Which of my brothers' were you talking about Hermione?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Ginny, I never secretly went out with one of your brothers. Even though pretty much everyone of them is attractive, especially Charlie, who I did kiss when I was drunk once."

"Oh, that's actually a really big relief, and- Wait! Ew!" Ginny blurted out as she made yakking sounds.

Hermione chuckled and Ginny soon joined.

Together they fell asleep to the sounds of the other's tired giggles.

* * *

**I forgot to mention this, but Teddy Lupin is not part of this story. I didn't know how to fit him in, so no, he isn't part of it. But everything having to do with Tonks adn Remus's relationship still stands.**

**I said that I would give you guys an excerpt once i got 65 reviews or so, and I did, but i had planning on giving an excerpt on this chapter.**

**So instead i'll just tell you a little bit.**

**This story isn't going to end right away once they get back to the future, there will be much (well, i don't know if much is the right word) more in the future.**

**Speaking of future, these two girls WILL be sent back to the future, and soon at that (it could be anywhere from 1-4 chapters, but really SOON!)**

**I'm really grateful for all of you that stick with this story. Feel free to tell me any comments, concerns, criticisms (the 3 c's!).**


	14. Loose Ends

**I'm so sorry! Everybody give me an imaginary slap in the comments for taking SO LONG to update.**

**I'm very sorry.**

**I hope this can make up for it, it's a bit longer than usual.**

**I probably should continue to apologize, but you should just start reading! haha, enjoy (:**

**-alindy**

* * *

"When in a position in which you will need to know this information-" Professor McGonagall lectured.

_This is boring, _Ginny thought. She continued on dutifully taking her notes as Professor told her to, but she felt like she already _knew_ this, almost like she had learned it a million times before. Of course she never learned it in a lesson, but that wasn't of any relevance to her.

Hermione felt much to the same as Ginny, but her annoyance of learning something she already knew was added to her anxiousness over the act of the task her and Ginny would later have to accomplish. They had the plan, they had to get this couple together or the entire future could change.

Even so, it was hard for her not to want to imagine being able to stay in this perfect little world, untainted fully by the hardships of war. No, she had to do this. She had Harry, Luna, and all the Weasley's to go back to.

The thought that in less than 24 hours she could be back at home scared her more than she cared to admit. What would she find when she got back, and-

_No, _Hermione chided, _no more thinking like that. Mind on the task, we'll think about the future when we _get_ to the future. James and Lily, James and Lily, ok-do-key, back to the lesson, FOCUS!_

"The practical use of the pronunciation rule in spells is often debated between modern wizards and older ones…" Professor McGonagall continued onward smoothly. It seemed like this lecture was a well-oiled machine. She had given the speech a million times before, and she even had started to get tired of it herself.

"I want you to write a foot and a half before we see each other next on your opinion of the debate. I would prefer you to stay on one side and not waffle back and forth. You may be dismissed."

"Finally," Sirius breathed. "I hate lecture days, especially with her because she talks so fast and her accent blurs together."

"You hate most classes," Ginny pointed out.

"That's true, but let's focus. Don't we have to go set up the-"

"Sh!" Hermione gasped before elbowing him hard to stop him from talking. "She's like two feet away you- you- you- Oh! I can't come up with a bad and/or mean word, but I will! And then I'll call you it!"

"Go get Remus and start part one, come on Gin- hey! Where did she go?"

"She's over talking to Alice in the corner," Hermione replied evenly without having to even look.

"How'd she get over there so quickly and quietly?"

"She's a small girl, it's not _that _hard for her. Now go! I'll talk to you over the talkies."

"Talkies? I thought you weren't able to use muggle things in Hogwarts because of the magical- Oh my Merlin! I've actually started to listen to Lily when she lectures me on it!"

"I think you'll be able to survive, Sirius, and it's actually really cool. I looked at the properties of some walkie-talkies and looked at a few Charms and voila! Your wand can communicate with mine, not that I think you'll need to or anything…" Hermione commented as she thought of how Ginny and Sirius might (most likely more like _will_) get up to something that wasn't part of the original plan (snogging.)

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sirius exclaimed.

"You'll be with Ginny, which actually, you still need to thank me for," Hermione reasonably responded.

"More like you need to thank _me _for getting you with Remus while on guard!"

"Do not! Now go get Ginny and get to your position!"

"Whatever Ms. Bossy!" Sirius stated with a tongue stuck out as he began to walk away.

"Hey! Sirius?" Hermione called and he turned around abruptly. Hermione ran towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks pretty boy," she smiled.

"I _knew_ you thought I was attractive, and I finally got you to admit your love for me after all these months! I mean, it's already June, took you long enough! See you later," Sirius told her.

Hermione gave him a nod and a sad smile in return. She had a very strong feeling that she wouldn't see him again. At the very least, if Sirius wasn't back there in the future like she thought he was going to be, then the memory of him in her head was a good one: his impish smile as he winked at her.

* * *

"Remus? You in here?" Hermione called cautiously as she walked into the boys' dormitories.

"Yea, just reading," he told her as he finished the page he was on, inserted a bookmark (he hated folding over the pages as much as Hermione did), and closed the book.

"Reading! Get ready, because this is very important and we can't mess up! It could be catastrophic and horrific and-" Hermione babbled nervously.

"Hermione," Remus spoke as he came closer to her. "You have _nothing_ to worry about, this is going to work. Now what's the plan exactly?"

"Ok," Hermione breathed, "Sirius and Ginny already set-up or are currently setting up everything. Did you help dress James earlier?"

"Yes, he's fine. Proceed."

"I'll get Lily, tell her Madame Sprout needs to see her, you get James ready in the spot and then they meet. Once they're together there we just have to make sure no one gets in and no one gets out," Hermione recited as if she had practiced a million times.

"Ok, but where are we meeting again?" Remus questioned.

"The bush," she responded

"The one where we caught-"

"Yes!" Hermione cut in as if the memory was too much to bear (and it very well might have been, there's only so much a girl can take, and seeing Lucius and Narcissa kissing was just _frightening_).

"I'm trying to think of something good to say for our immediate departure, but I can't really think of anything. Godspeed!" Hermione smiled.

"If you would have just said Godspeed and nothing else it would have been more dramatic," Remus pointed out as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, I've never been very good with timing," she replied as she went to go find Lily, and she realized how true the statement really was.

Just look at this whole _trip_ Ginny and Hermione were on. If you couldn't call almost every little thing they did here bad timing, then she didn't know what you could. That didn't mean it wasn't good, this trip, because that would be so untrue. Hermione realized she wouldn't have taken it back if she was asked or threatened. It was wonderful to see and experience all these things and people she had heard about.

It was like her bedtime stories coming to life.

But now, they were coming to an end without that final clipped 'Happily Ever After'.

_Maybe not, _Hermione chided herself. _Just because it isn't perfect the way I'd hoped doesn't mean it isn't happy. I mean, Sirius will be back!_

With that final thought, Hermione ran off to find Lily and get these two together.

* * *

"Wait! We're going in the wrong direction if we're trying to get to the greenhouses," Lily pointed out.

"No, we're not!" Hermione replied as she pulled her to continue.

"No! We're going towards the lake! Why are we going towards the lake?" Lily questioned as she stopped, crossed her arms, and looked up at her hard.

"Could you maybe just trust me?" Hermione pleaded.

Lily sighed and appeared to be thinking it over. "Yes, I suppose so."

Hermione nodded gratefully and continued onward.

They entered the location only a minute or two later to see a picnic blanket and other assorted picnic items.

"What's this?" Lily asked skeptically.

"I'm coming Remus! It's not my fault that Slughorn stopped us," James spoke as he entered the area with Remus loudly and clumsily.

"We could have left earlier! We're late, and I told Hermione that it would go smoothly and we'd be there when we were supposed-" Remus stopped abruptly as he looked up and saw Hermione.

"Oops!" James said bashfully

"Are you trying to set me up?" Lily gasped.

"A little…" Hermione replied.

"Better be bloody good," Lily mumbled as she walked towards James.

"Thank goodness," Remus muttered as he grabbed Hermione and they both scuttled as fast as they could out of the area.

"Lily, would you like to sit down?" James asked nervously.

"Why? Why would I want to sit down? Why _should_ I?" Lily questioned.

"I think we should sit down and talk about it."

"I'm not going to bloody sit down!" Lily whipped. "Before I want to play perfect couple I just want to know why…" Lily sighed.

James looked unsurely at her.

"If you can't give me anything," Lily spoke sadly, "I'll just…go."

James looked as she turned and slowly started to go. He couldn't just let her go, this was his chance, but he didn't know if he should say it, or...

"You have six different eyes!" James blurted out unsurely.

"What?" Lily queried quietly as she turned around slowly.

"Uh…" he spoke as he lost some of his nerve. "Si- uh- six different types of eyes. A very lively green when you laugh, your average green color when you talk with your friends or family, a dull blue-green when you're trying to be polite, a darker green with flecks of brown when you get a right answer, a dark brown-green when you're sad, and when you're really, _really_ happy, a bright green so vivid there aren't many words to describe it. The first eyes I ever saw were the sad eyes," James said smoothly after getting past his initial stutter.

"Really?" Lily daintily replied as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Really," he whispered back as he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the picnic blanket. He gave her a quick kiss and then sat down next to her, both of them having really, _really,_ happy eyes.

* * *

"I hope you didn't ruin this whole thing, because if you did, Remus, I swear to _god_, you'll die!" Hermione huffed from her place on the ground.

"I don't think we have to worry too much Hermione," Remus stated as he sat down next to her. "They're currently snogging."

Hermione's head snapped up and she looked over at the kissing couple. Her mouth formed into a round 'o' and she nodded.

"You're right, uh- no worries," she affirmed uncomfortably.

_Shouldn't I be gone already?_ Hermione thought. She stopped her thoughts and turned her attention back to Remus: if she was going to be here a little longer than she expected, she was going to at least enjoy it.

"Hermione?" Remus spoke, snapping Hermione's attention back completely.

"Mmhmm?" she replied as she leaned back on her elbows.

"You know how you said your name stinks?" Remus talked casually.

"Yes?"

"Well, I win," he told her.

"How so?" she muttered.

"Have you ever heard the myth of how Rome started? With Romulus and Remus?"

"I can't say that I have."

"I'll give you the short version. There was a woman; named Rhea who was married to Mars, the Roman god of war. Rhea had twin sons. She loved her boys, but there were plots being created by other gods and goddesses to harm her father, herself, her husband, and her children. To protect the boys, she set them adrift on the river, hoping someone would find them. Sure enough, they were first found by a she-wolf who fed them."

"Later, a shepherd and his wife adopted the boys. As the twins grew older, they decided they didn't want to take care of sheep; they wanted to build an empire: Remus wanted to name it Reme; Romulus wanted to name it Rome. They decided to build a city on the shores of the Tiber, but they both wanted to be the only king. They quarreled and asked the gods to send a signal. Vultures surrounded Remus, showing him to be the chosen one, but in a fit of rage, Romulus picked up a rock, killed his brother, and made himself king."

"So you were named after this Remus? How does that make your name so bad?" Hermione queried.

"I'm named after a loser," Remus spoke clearly as he looked up at the sky.

"That's good actually," Hermione stated.

"Why is that good?" Remus said confused.

"It's funny because it's so ironic. You're the complete opposite of a loser," Hermione stated as she got closer to him.

"Is that so?" he whispered as his face inched towards hers.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled as she closed her eyes.

Their lips met.

Hermione grabbed him closer and every thought left her mind as they kissed.

Every hesitation, awkward touch, and fleeting glance seemed a small, unimportant thing of the past as they kissed as if they had been doing it for weeks, as if they had just skipped the hellos when they met and had jumped right to the snogging.

The kiss could only be described as sweet and loving but also, well, just,_ good_, because Hermione hadn't realized how much she had really wanted this.

As Remus made a move to move her even closer still, Hermione slowly started to disappear, and the last thing she could remember about the past became the feel of Remus's soft lips on hers.

* * *

**A review would be very much appreciated~**


	15. Closure

**I've been working on a oneshot titled Trouble for the twin exchange monthly challange...so if anyone wants to go over there to the twin exchange and check it out I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Voting for it is pretty cool too...but in all honesty, there are lots of good stories there that you might like.**

**Are you going to hate me if I say I've had this chapter written since I posted the last chapter?**

**Originally the whole first part of this chapter didn't exist. So I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I wanted a sort of closure in the past.**

**Oh! I forgot to say that I was in Florida this weekend at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and I can honestly say I don't know if I've ever been so happy. I thought I was going to cry...haha. If you haven't been there you need to find a way there.**

**So...Enjoy!**

**-alindy**

* * *

"James! Lily!" Remus yelled as he ran towards them breathless. "She's gone!"

"Hermione?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Ginny's gone too," Sirius panted as he ran towards them.

"We knew it was going to happen sometime," James spoke quietly as he stood up and began walking slowly and sadly. The rest of them followed as they made their way back to the common room.

* * *

"They left something on their bed!" Lily yelled down.

"What?" Sirius replied as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm bringing it down…"

"What is it?" James questioned.

"A letter," she responded.

"Read it," Remus whispered from the couch.

Dear Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus,

I have a feeling that our time is, sadly, running short. So, because of this, I've **we** have had this letter ready for a week or so. I'm writing freehand (some muggle traditions can never be pushed out of you) while Ginny magics in things from behind **Hi! **There were some things we couldn't leave without saying, so here goes.

Lily, James, you will have to be together for this letter to be here. **We're figuring that you've guessed what the task was by now**. For those of you who might not understand, **Sirius! Oh! Sorry babe…** we were **(we thought)** supposed to get Lily and James together.

So, I'm guessing Lily, **because you're so smart (:** that you've realized that Harry is your son, as well as James's. **Surprise!** I just wanted to say that I personally always thought Harry got his seeker skills from you. **Ooo! This is new to me, please continue Hermione.** Thanks, anyways, back to the point. James may play chaser, but he doesn't really have the gracefulness and speed that you have.**Speed?** You clearly haven't seen her go after Bellatrix when she realizes there's something she can deduct points for. **I missed that? Damnit**.

We really have had great times, and I'm really sad to have to go, you guys are amazing. However, there are people in the future who need us. Lily, I've never met someone who can talk so easily to_anyone_, **and who has such a fun sense of humor.** James, gosh, you remind me so much of harry, **shouldn't it be Harry reminds you a lot of him?** I don't know for sure, but you have a heart that's always in the right place.

**Sirius, I love you babe (Oh, god, I actually **_**sound**_** like you right now…ew. No offense). You're so much better than me. That sounds so silly, I know, but it's true. I was the one trying to ignore the feelings I felt because I thought I was better than you, or I was going to get hurt, but you should have been the one trying to ignore me.**

**You do all these amazing things so instinctively. I mean, your natural instinct to help your friends is amazing. I've never met someone who so easily helps his or her friends with no question of what happened. You are definitely a one of a kind of guy, and I'm so glad I got to spend all of this time with you. However, helping your friends without any question as to what happened isn't always the best...**

Yea! Stop messing with Severus. He may be a right prat a _lot_ of the time, but his life wasn't always easy. Just leave him alone please, well, unless he does something really bad…actually, maybe you should give him a few hits for all of the times he called me an 'insufferable know-it-all' first.

**Yea Sirius! Stay good and try not to pull **_**too**_** many pranks, because if you do anything that'll hurt anyone too bad, you'll get in trouble when I get back.**

Lily and James, just, stay good. Live every day loving each other and don't ever go to bed angry with the other. Enjoy every minute you have together, **which we know you will**. It never hurts to be reminded. Not that I would ever need to remind you of this, but…love Harry. I know you will, but since I think of Harry as a brother , I have to stick up for him. Harry is so brave and amazing, and he grows up to be a great guy**, and quite the heartbreaker if I don't say so myself, trust me… I know (;**

Remus, I don't even know quite what to say to you. You are unlike any person I have ever met before. You're smart, funny, and very well rounded. Oh, and if you don't mind me saying so, pretty attractive. **I knew it!** Shut up Ginny, I suppose it's a lot easier to say things when you know you won't have to face anyone or face the consequences of what you've said.

Since I know you in the future, Remus Lupin, I know you're very hard on yourself, especially for being a werewolf. Just so you know, many people love you in the future; they couldn't care less about that. You have a large family, not through blood or marriage (not that there aren't any ladies who would easily marry you), but you have a good circle of friends. The Weasley's are really the only ones I can tell you about, I wouldn't want to affect your future friend making.

I guess this is probably my last time to say it, I really am going to try my hardest to tell you, but knowing me, I'll never find the right time- I love you. I'll miss you so much. I've never met _anyone_ like you **(besides you)** and I can just pray that you'll be right there when I get back. I know it'll be quite a few years before you see me next, and I don't want you to have to wait around for me (I'm not even sure that you want me), but if I could ever find a guy that was _half _as good as you, I'd be pretty well off. If you fall in love, could you at the very least just send me good wishes? Just a thought in the direction of the silly girl that loved you will do.

**Don't think this means goodbye, because that would be a lie. You can't get rid of us that easily**: we're pretty stubborn**. You'll be surprised when you see us next, and sadly we won't remember you at this time. It'll probably make you upset at first, and you won't want to get to know us, but please don't let that change how we get to know each other, because, even though we don't remember you like that, you're still very important to us.** Very, _very_ important, just not in the way you're important to us now.

**So, now, after all this, goopy-lovey, **fluffy** stuff, we just want to say goodbye: **we have a feeling that we didn't get to say it properly.

See you soon **(well…a while for you)**.

You're in our heads and hearts.

Love,

Hermione **and Ginny**

**P.S. You better stay good Sirius!**

"Well…wow," James whistled.

"Ginny seems to be quite worried that you're going to be naughty, Sirius," Lily giggled.

"Well, I won't!" he stated offended.

"Are- are you _crying_ Sirius?" Lily smiled sadly.

"No! I just, got a little dust in my eyes, that's all…I've got a prank to plan…I halfta go," he stumbled before walking up to the dorm.

"Remus," James stated as he and Lily went to sit down next to him. "You ok mate?"

"I don't think so- uh- I don't know," Remus stated as he stared at the wall unblinkingly.

"Yea," James said as Lily nodded, "I get that."

* * *

"As I was saying, the pronunciation rule is quite simple-" McGonagall spoke.

"Hermione! Ginny!" Harry yelled excitedly as they appeared in the middle of the classroom.

"We didn't know what happened to you!" Ron exclaimed.

"We were in the past," Ginny replied sadly but still smiling.

"I'm so glad you're back," Harry said as he gave a big hug to Hermione and Ron gave one to Ginny. Hermione tightened her hug with Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You alright Mione?" Harry whispered.

"What day is it?" Hermione replied as she pulled away ignoring the question. Harry grabbed her hand affectionately.

"Well, lucky for you Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley, or should I say Ms. Beasley," she smiled, "you're only a day away from graduation. And, if I remember correctly, you both finished your education."

The room filled with cheers and Hermione and Ginny both looked around for the first time. They saw many familiar face, Luna, who was smiling and waving at them; Seamus and Dean, who were, of course, sitting next to each other; Lavender, also waving at them; and many others they had known all their years at Hogwarts.

"We don't really have any clothes," Ginny pointed out as the thought rose into her head. "Our trunks were left in the past."

"Dumbledore told me to keep those and one day I'd know what to do with them. They're in a closet in my quarters."

"Of course Dumbledore did," Hermione smiled.

"You know what? It's such a lovely day and graduation is tomorrow, class is dismissed," McGonagall spoke somewhat sternly, but a sliver of a smiled played on her lips.

Everyone rushed out of the room as if in fear that she would suddenly change her mind and call them all back in to assign them a few feet of parchment on the topic.

Luna ran up to the both of them and gave a hug at the same time to both of them.

"I've missed you two, it's been a bit lonely without you. Lavender has been yelling at me for talking about waltzbangers. I think it was because she really wanted to snog Ron," Luna spoke as she looked off into space.

"Right here Luna," Lavender blushed.

"Oh, I did that thing where I say very truthful things that I shouldn't say out loud, didn't I?"

"It's fine, Luna," Hermione giggled as she gave her another hug.

Hermione looked around and realized how much she had missed everyone. The feeling that four very important people were missing, however, was nagging at her and she couldn't let it go.

* * *

Ron, Lavender, Luna, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione walked outside and caught up with everything they had done with the absence of Hermione and Ginny.

"So, you guys actually saw the Marauder's do pranks?" Ron asked enviously.

"Yes, I have to say it was pretty intense sometimes. Being close around them while the Slytherins were trying to get back at them could be a bit dangerous at times," Hermione affirmed.

"Brilliant!" Harry smiled.

"So," Ginny began cautiously, "Sirius…"

"-is home. You'll see him after Graduation tomorrow. He isn't able to come to the actual event, much to his anger, because of some paperwork, ministry type things. Lots of paperwork and medical checks have to be down when you come back from the dead apparently."

Ginny's face looked as if it were going to break because of how happy she felt and the smile that displayed it. She never even imagined how happy this news would make her. She figured that this whole time she had thought that, maybe, he wouldn't truly be back here in the future.

"Weasley! Granger!" McGonagall yelled, and they both turned towards her voice. "I have something for the both of you."

"Ok," they stated in reply as they followed her to her office.

"Here are your trunks," McGonagall informed them as she sat down in her desk chair.

"Is that it?" Hermione questioned as she grabbed onto the trunk handle.

"Not quite," she responded as she stood up and went over to the closet.

"This is for Ginny from Lily," she told them as she handed over a dress.

"It's…it's for me?" Ginny smiled as she looked over it. It was beautiful to say the least. Ginny had a feeling like it was maybe one of the most gorgeous and important things she had ever held in her hands.

"It is dear, she said that you probably would need a dress to wear for Graduation and you have the same dress size. She thought it would bring you good luck, she was wearing that when James proposed to her. And Hermione, she left these earrings for you. She was wearing them that night as well."

"They're gorgeous," Hermione smiled.

"That's not the last of it. James left you this, the both of you that is," McGonagall continued as she dug into a drawer and pulled out an old snitch.

"James said that it was probably time to pass it on, and he said it was for when you got a little bored," she handed it over and they both touched it lightly and the battered wings fluttered a little, as if realizing he finally got to play a little.

"Sirius did have something for you Ginny, but upon his return from the veil he said he would give it to you himself. There's one more thing," McGonagall told them as she reached down and pulled out a beautiful leather bound journal.

"Remus left it for you, Hermione."

"Did he say anything?" she asked as she stared at it affectionately.

"I should've written it down, I can't remember exactly. Um, oh yes! He said something about Edgar Allen Poe and that now you wouldn't have to deface books. I'm sorry I can't remember the whole thing, but here you go."

Hermione reached out for it and ran her fingers over the spine of the book and then leafed through the weatherworn pages that crackled back to life. She pulled back the cover and looked at the first page.

Hermione read the page and a sad look instantly overcame her, starting from her eyes until her whole body slumped and it looked almost like a chain reaction. Ginny didn't know if she had ever seen her eyes that desperate and sad. She couldn't even think to ask her what it said because of the look in Hermione's eyes. Ginny did the best thing she had always done: took her hand, and Hermione laid her head on Ginny's shoulder as they went to go find Hermione a dress to wear for Graduation.


	16. Graduation

**Hello! You know, the thing is, I keep writing away at this, but I kind of forget sometimes that I actually have to _type_ up the chapters and they don't just automatically appear online when I'm done with them.**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter (:**

**-alindy**

* * *

"If there's one thing that I've learned over the years, it's that everyone can change, and _everyone_ deserves a second chance," Malfoy spoke from the podium in the Great Hall garbed in graduation clothes.

"Aw, that's actually kind of sweet," Ginny whispered to her left.

"Even dorks and losers," he continued.

"And there it goes…" Ginny giggled.

"Same old Malfoy. At least he didn't say mudblood though."

"I think he _has_ changed."

"Yea, it's mostly just about keeping up his reputation these days," Hermione responded.

"Seven years everyone, congrats," he stated before cheers erupted across the great hall.

* * *

"Valedictorian was totally your spot Mione," Ginny stated.

"If you hadn't been gone half the year it would have been yours without a doubt. It was rightfully yours," Lavender shrugged.

"It's fine, Draco did a fine job," Hermione said.

"Graduating! How does it feel everybody?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Fantastic! Seventh year was boring. No basilisks or dementors or escaped convicts! Plus, I had to do all my homework myself because there was no-" Ron began.

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Hermione exclaimed loudly.

"Harry!" Luna yelled out as she ran towards them.

Hermione looked around at the lot of them. Ginny and Ron were talking next to each other and Ginny kept smiling largely. She looked nervous, however: she was playing with her hair and fidgeting about with her fingers and her hands. Hermione concluded that she must be nervous about seeing Sirius.

Hermione looked back up at Harry to see him kissing Luna and noticed Lavender decide to do the same to Ron. If it wasn't so disgusting to her, Hermione thought that it might have actually been sweet. It was disgusting, though, and Ginny and Hermione 'yucked' loudly.

"Are we going to the surprise party they have planned for us?" Luna questioned as she jumped onto Harry's back and he began walking: giving her a piggyback ride to the outside of the castle.

Ron was the only one who seemed at all surprised by her remark while the rest of them nodded in understanding and approval.

"We won't be coming back next year," Lavender stated in one of the only moments she sounded somewhat sentimental or clear on her thoughts. It was one of those times that Ginny actually thought there must be more inside her head than makeup tips and color coordination.

"Are we going to apparate then?" Hermione asked as she looked around at all of her friends and couldn't help a smile at the looks of all of them. It was times like these that she realized how much she truly loved them.

"Wait, Luna can't though," Ginny spoke.

"Yes she can, you guys missed her birthday," Lavender said like she was talking to babies.

"Oh no. I can't believe we missed it! Ginny and I were going to make a cake and I had your present all picked out!" Hermione gasped.

"It's fine, you can always give it to me later. See you there!"

They all apparated to Grimmauld Place quickly and efficiently with only a few loud pops as their notification for leaving Hogwarts' grounds. Luna, Harry, Lavender, Ginny, and Hermione all safely appeared on the lawn, but they could hear a groaning Ron and a yelling Mrs. Weasley.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to apparate directly into a house! You never know where someone will be, I mean, you nearly landed on your uncle. I swear, one more-"

"I can _not _believe he did that again! I'll have to go save him from Molly," Lavender exclaimed before running in.

"She just called your mother Molly," Luna said towards Ginny dumbstruck and in a shocked manner. It seemed, Hermione realized, to be one of the only times that she had seen Luna with no fog in her eyes and heard her with her voice clear of all dreaminess.

"I'm still trying to get over it myself," Ginny said confusedly.

"I suppose we'll see you guys inside," Harry stated as he grabbed Luna's hand and they made their way through the back door.

"Ready?" Hermione asked as she began walking towards the door. Upon realizing that Ginny wasn't walking beside her, she turned around to see her fidgeting with her fingers and looking nervous. "Apparently not…"

"What if he sees me and doesn't want me? Or he stopped liking me as soon as I left? What if he has someone new and-"

"Ginny!" Hermione interrupted. "You'll never know anything until you go in there and see. You can't live your whole life living out on this lawn. I'm pretty sure you'll go in there and he'll be incredibly excited to see you and looking all dapper and ready for you."

"You think so?" Ginny asked as she fussed with the bodice of Lily's dress.

"I do. And if I'm wrong, which, not to brag, but we know doesn't happen a lot…then we'll deal with it as it comes. If I know your family then they'll have ice cream in the freezer," she replied easily.

"Ok…let's go," she stated confidently as she walked through the back door with her shoulders back and her head looking straightforward.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called excitedly and ran to give her a hug with Mr. Weasley close behind.

"You just saw me at graduation about an hour ago," she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, with all this time travel stuff going on it's been so long since I've seen you."

"You wouldn't have seen me anyway because I'd be at Hogwarts this entire time. There aren't any breaks between when we left and now," Ginny pointed out towards her mother.

"Congrats dear," Mr. Weasley intervened after seeing Molly look like she was going to start a long lecture and gave Ginny a hug.

"Thanks daddy," she spoke back sweetly and hugged him happily in return.

Hermione looked around the parlor and living room of Grimmauld Place. It definitely looked better than the last time she was here, which was after the war when Harry had been dead set on fixing this place up. He had started multiple projects and it seemed that whenever he would start one, another seemed more important and he would move on, saying that he would come back to that one once he was done.

Hermione had tried to convince him to just spend the money on it; Harry could afford to pay for a professional to do the repairs. He declined though, saying certain things had to be done yourself. Harry hadn't made much progress when they had gone back to school, but he had promised them all it would be done next summer.

Sirius must have spent some money on the repairs that needed to be done, though, because everything looked in top order. The wood floors were a beautiful dark color and shining pristinely and all carpeted floor was new and perfectly installed. The chandeliers must have been restored because they were the same ones that were in the house when she was here her fifth year; the chandeliers had no dust or cracks now though, and were gorgeous, sending light glittering all over the room. All the furniture seemed to be replaced except for a few armchairs that Sirius knew they all loved and wouldn't be able to do without. In general, Hermione was quite impressed with how incredible this whole place could look with a little work.

Once she got over the room itself, she paid a little more attention to the faces of everyone there. She noticed many familiar faces then, first being Luna talking to Charlie Weasley in the corner. Bill and Fleur were talking with Ron and Lavender, Seamus was chatting up Parvarti it seemed, and Harry was talking with Sirius in the-

SIRIUS!

Hermione looked back at Ginny talking with her parents and walked over to Sirius.

"Hermione!" he bursted out as he grabbed her up in a bear hug.

"Hey Sirius," she smiled.

"Don't worry. I didn't change the library a bit. It's dust free now, of course, and the books are a bit more organized. I also added the books that were in the attic that we didn't have in there, but I left it just the way you liked it," he replied excitedly.

"That was very sweet of you. I was going to ask, um, do you remember it all? How does that work?" Hermione questioned.

"I remember everything that happened. I remembered before you even left, when I met you in third year I knew instantly. I'm not sure Remus knew for sure, but I did. You don't meet someone with your intelligence and bravery every day: it had to be you," Sirius explained.

"I was a bit foggy on how that all worked," Hermione chuckled as she backed away quickly and walked over to Ginny.

"Ginny, he's," Hermione began before Ginny noticed herself and walked purposefully over to where Sirius stood in the corner.

"Hello Harry, Hello Sirius," Ginny spoke determinedly.

"Ginny, you're here. I figured you'd want to talk through a few things, and about…well you know, and well, you don't have to feel awkward about everything that happened and not wanting to get-" he spoke.

Ginny scoffed loudly before jumping at Sirius to snog him, causing him to lose his balance slightly and have to grab the wall to regain it. She had pulled his face towards her forcefully and kissed him with a strong intensity.

The whole room became deadly silent.

And every single person in the room was staring at them.

"So that's what happened in the past when you guys were gone," Harry stated towards Hermione.

"Pretty much," Hermione slightly smiled back in return.

Conversation began again and people went up and began talking to Ginny and Sirius about how exactly they had met, and what had happened in all that time they were gone in the past.

No one paid much attention to Hermione as she sneaked out. If someone had noticed her, though, they would have noticed her take a few bottles of alcohol up with her.

* * *

**Review? (:**


	17. Snaps and Breaks

**It hasn't been a super long time since I posted last, but I had it ready and thought, "Hey! Why not? What the heck!"**

**So I posted and here we are!**

**Enjoy -alindy**

* * *

"Where'd Hermione go? I haven't seen her, for like, a half hour," Harry spoke to Ginny as he refilled his drink.

"I was starting to worry myself," Ginny responded.

"Should I go check on her?" Sirius offered.

"Naw, I'll go see what's up," Ginny stated as she began to walk towards the stairs.

"No, you stay here with Sirius, I got it," Harry persisted eagerly and they complied easily.

"Come down and get me if you need me," Ginny smiled warmly with an affirming nod.

Harry walked up the narrow stairwell towards the room Hermione usually stayed in. As he stepped closer to the wooden door, he began hearing loud crashes and music of the screaming and loud variety.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he knocked on the door, trying to pull the brass doorknob hard so the door would open. "Hermione?" he called louder, still pulling though he knew that it was locked.

"Harry?" she said as she appeared in the doorway. Her hair was a bit scraggly and up in a messy bun, most of it falling out and sticking to her forehead. She was in shorter shorts that showed her legs to have bruises and cuts on them, and a tank top that was slightly ripped on the sleeve.

"Hermione! What happened?" he gasped.

"I may haf gottem a wittle drunk," she stated as she held her pointer finger and thumb close together as if to demonstrate how drunk she actually was.

"How much have you consumed?" he shoved his way past her into the room that was more disastrous looking than he could have imagined.

"Not that much. I swear! I juf look drunker than I am, I still know the quad- quad- quadratic formula," she replied happily after having such trouble with her words. "I think," she whispered unsurely.

"Oh, good, as long as you know the freakin' quadratic formula we're _all _good," Harry replied sarcastically and loudly, shaking his hands up in frustration.

"Harry, you know I love you, right?" Hermione told him.

"I know," he sighed and smiled as he sat down next to her on the bed where she was now located. He looked around the room and noticed broken glass on the ground and her trunk tipped over. A few pillows were scattered around the room as if they had been thrown and there was a dent in one of the walls from something he wasn't quite sure, though it appeared as if there was liquid dripping down below it.

"What the hell happened in here? There's crap everywhere and you have scratches all over you body!" Harry questioned as he stood up after he remembered what was going on and where he was.

Hermione really didn't feel that drunk, I mean, she had drunk a _little_, but she thought she was in pretty good shape. She figured she could take a test in this state and still do better than most of everyone downstairs.

"Let me answer that," she answered as she stood up. "In a second actually, I'm out of alcohol," she continued as she threw the bottle on the ground behind her and it luckily didn't crack

"I know it's behind here somewhere," Hermione called out as she tried to reach behind the large dresser on the far wall. "Aha! I feel it!" In actuality, it came out more like, "AhahIfeelif" because of Hermione's drunken state and the way her words were slurring together.

"And why do you have alcohol in your room Hermione Granger!" Harry angrily exclaimed.

"Fred asked me to hide it for him," she answered blankly. "He doesn't have much use for it now though, does he?" she giggled as she took a swig.

"Hermione, this is dangerous in here, we need to get you out of this room and sobered up," he spoke as evenly as he could.

"I don't need to do anything; nothing waiting for me anyway. I'm just going to stay here and drink my muggle alcohol and hopefully, somewhere along the line, FORGET!" she fired out at him.

"Ok, ok… I'll leave you alone. I just want a hug though before I go."

"Sure! Hugs not drugs is what I always say," she excitedly giggled and hugged him lightly. Harry grabbed at the alcohol bottle but she pushed him away.

"You…you bitch! Get your hands of my drink. Leave! NOW!"

"I'm going, sorry," he told her and the door slammed behind him and the music got louder.

* * *

"Ginny! Sirius! I need your help," he called down to them where they stood at the base of the stairs.

"What's the problem? Harry, what's going on?" she asked after they had quickly walked up a flight of stairs.

"It's Hermione, she's in her room. She's drunk and there are injuries on her legs and feet it looks like. I was able to get her wand away from her, to hopefully prevent anything dangerous. It's a danger zone in there though. She said something about needing to forget, and I don't know what she could be talking about, but I thought that you might know because of all-"

"Do you think it has to do with-" Ginny gasped as she stopped abruptly with one foot on the landing and one still on the lower stair and turned towards Sirius.

"Remus? Yes," Sirius finished for her sadly, almost hitting his forehead for forgetting such an important detail.

"Remus? What does Remus have to do with anything concerning Hermione? I don't understand, I mean, he was her professor and everything- Oh! Did they become really good friends in the past and-oh no…wait. She didn't…she fell in love with him…didn't she?" Harry winced.

"Yes, she did," Sirius responded as he gripped onto the railing hard, his knuckles going white with his anger; he had anger pent up inside of him: for both the situation and for himself.

"Yea, and I think it hurts a lot right now," Ginny reasoned.

"I think…I think she finally broke," Sirius stated as he began walking towards Hermione's room again.

"And it was an enormous snap," Ginny added in.

* * *

"Hermione! You need to open this door this minute or we'll break it down, I swear," Sirius threatened.

"Whatever party poopers," she pouted as she opened the door wider so they could enter through the doorway.

"What is going on in here?" Ginny gasped upon looking around at the mess that was Hermione's room.

"You have a different bottle. You couldn't have possibly drunk the whole thing, could you?"

"Of course not meanie, I just dropped it, or threw it… I don't really remember. I do know that I was only about halfway through with it though," Hermione explained as she wagged her pointer finger around for emphasis.

"Ok, Hermione. Is this about Rem-"

"LADEDAH!" she screamed as she covered her ears and attempted to twirl around.

"Oh no, Hermione," Sirius stated with eyes wide and sad, "you got the journal, didn't you?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded sadly and uncovered her ears slowly.

"Why? What was in the journal?" Ginny questioned.

Sirius took it off the bedside table and handed it over to Ginny who anxiously held out her hand. She pulled back the front cover to see on the front page what was written in Remus's slanting cursive:

_I love you too._

"Oh no, Hermione I-"

"At least before I thought, that maybe," she began angrily, her drunkenness melting away, "he just didn't _like_ me, and I didn't have to face this rejection."

"Why would you want him not to love you, I don't get it," Harry asked quietly, as if he was afraid to speak any louder because she was a ticking bomb that could explode at any moment.

"Because he loved her! He died when he was in love with _her_! I'm just left with these big, fat 'what if's and I'm going to be alone forever! Everyone's gone and I can't pretend to be ok because I'm not! I'm sad and tired and completely hopeless because I know the only man I've ever truly loved is gone, and I'm not ok!" Hermione yelled and threw a vase against the wall

That's when they came, like a waterfall, like a torrential downpour, like a firework you weren't quite expecting.

The tears poured out of her and a sad wail escaped her mouth. Sirius walked over and hugged her as she bawled and tried to hit his chest. Hermione's legs caved from beneath her and she fell to the ground, Sirius still holding onto her.

"Why is it that everyone leaves me?" she warbled. "Why can't I just get to be happy, why does the world hate me!" she continued on screaming as the tears continued to stream down her face and she thrashed outwards, trying to get Sirius to release his hold on her. "Why can't anybody love me enough?"

Ginny looked up at her suddenly and felt moisture in her own eyes at seeing her best friend in such pain without even knowing how to help her; Hermione was so broken. She looked over to the doorway where she heard a creak and saw George looking straight at her and wincing at Hermione's cries.

"I think I'm living in hell," Hermione stated evenly with no emotion in her voice, just a tired, crackly sound. It didn't sound like talking or speaking really, more like words were strewn together to try to complete a thought but the feelings weren't there. The desperation that had been in her voice only seconds before wasn't there anymore. Only her eyes showed her true emotions at the moment: a deep pain that couldn't be hidden.

Sirius lifted her onto the bed after it seemed she wouldn't say anymore and she stayed completely still and stared at the ceiling. Hermione didn't move or speak, she just stared with unmoving eyes: a ragdoll with no emotions.

"George, come here and heal her hands, please. They have quite a few cuts on them, most likely from the broken glass. They don't appear to be too bad though," Sirius directed.

"Of course," he replied readily, running forward like if he didn't she would crumble there on the bed, turning into dust right before his eyes. In a way, though, he guessed she already had.

"Ginny, go get your mother to fix these cuts on her feet and legs: some of them are pretty deep and they have glass in them. These look a bit dangerous and I'd do it myself but my healing spells haven't improved too much over the years. I don't want there to be any infection," he lectured quickly, the words rolling of his tongue like a practiced speech.

Sirius wasn't an awkward teenager anymore (not that he was ever that awkward in the first place). He was a man who was well trained in war life: he_ had_ lived in it the majority of his life. Being able to react quickly to situations like this was one of his strengths, because though some would highly doubt it, Sirius Black had accumulated traits and skills of a good leader.

"Are you sure? Maybe I-" Ginny replied.

"No, don't object, just go!"

Ginny nodded and as they heard her rushed footsteps fading; they knew she was going down the stairs just as he had asked her to (she must've been too worried to think to apparate, or maybe she was just heeding the advice her mother gave…unlike Ron).

"Harry," Hermione croaked out, still barely moving on the bed.

"Yes Hermione?" he readily replied as he moved towards her as quickly and smoothly as the space and the obstacles would allow.

"I don't…I don't think you're going to have to worry about walking me down the aisle on my wedding day anymore," she stated emotionless.

And no matter how many times Harry desperately tried to get her to take it back, or to just respond in general, her mind had left the building and she was mentally gone from them at the moment.

Harry had a strong feeling that this, right here, was probably the biggest snap of the entire break.


	18. Awkward Eating

"Hermione was drunk!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't really think Hermione was as drunk as she led us all to believe. She's a smart girl, she was probably trying to fool us into thinking that she was drunk," Harry concluded.

"I don't doubt that she was maybe doing something along those lines," Angelina replied, "but what would be the point for her to do that? Get attention? She seemed to not want any of that," Angelina continued to think out loud.

It was a little known fact that Angelina and Hermione were friends, but they were. They had always been friendly at Hogwarts, specifically when Hermione was a first year and couldn't handle Ron and Harry's shenanigans.

It had only grown stronger when Angelina and George had their long and annoying journey towards getting together. Hermione had tried to help Angelina from going crazy and vice versa (this was also around the time Ron had broken up with Hermione). She needed help on some of their relationship issues with George, and Ginny refused to help, saying it was too gross because it was her brother.

Believe it or not, Hermione and George were also good friends, making her a good resource for information; they had developed their friendship the summer of fifth year. It was a friendship in the brother-sister sense, in the loving, joking, and advice way and not the yelling, screaming, and constant making-up way it was with her and Ron.

"Maybe she didn't want to talk with anyone seriously, and thought that playing drunk would be the best way to accomplish that," Ginny stated, putting her best friend opinion in.

"Or maybe she was just drunk," Ron mumbled.

"I have to agree with Ron on this one," Lavender put out there. "I may not be the smartest person out there, but when it comes to matters of the heart, I can be pretty wise. Going through what she went through: falling in love and then having that completely ripped away from you…that's a blow that's got to be hard to withstand."

"Mione is great at doing the physical pain, we've all seen it, but-" Harry said.

"She doesn't have a lot of experience with heartache, and emotional pain like this…" Angelina finished off for him.

"And she has a lot of things to sift through right now," Ginny muttered.

"I don't know how we should help her," Ron stated looking around at everyone in the circle: Angelina, Ginny, Harry, and Lavender.

"Maybe we don't. We're just here if she needs us, let her figure it out herself," Lavender replied.

"I don't know, she's in a hard place right now, and I feel like it would be hard for her to crawl out of it by herself," Angelina threw in.

The door swung open quickly and banged against the wall, hitting the wall loudly and echoing around in the quiet hallway. Hermione stood there looking at them evenly.

"I can hear you. Next time, if you want it to be quiet, don't let Ron do the silencing charm," Hermione informed them and walked past them towards the stairs, making almost no sound at all as she descended.

"I thought I did it all right," Ron mumbled to himself as he shuffled his feet.

"I know honey," Lavender patted his back, "I know."

* * *

Sirius whistled as he made himself a sandwich in the kitchen, smoothly moving around the familiar place.

"Good morning beautiful, it's about time you got up, but I'm not surprised considering that I think you put back more alcohol than James did on his birthday one year, and _that _is _saying_ something," Sirius said.

"Coffee?" Hermione asked straight on with a voice that didn't have much inflection in it as she looked at him.

"Right here," he passed her a cup, "darling," he started naming of nicknames, "love, sweetie-"

"Gorgeous, birdie," Hermione smiled a little as she stirred her sugar into her coffee and continued Sirius's list for him.

"Lovely, goddess of the moon…"

"Goddess of the moon?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"When we used a bezoar in Potion's class, I believe I told you I'd call you a goddess," he replied.

"Yes, but where did goddess _of the moon_ come from?" Hermione queried.

"I don't know, you were outside quite a bit at night, against rules might I add," he commented.

"Yea, I liked the moon a lot more then, there was beauty in it: I didn't see the horror," she spoke bitterly.

"The horror?" he responded.

"The moon, it shows time: the passing of it. I'm not much of a fan of time right now," she answered and began her walk back up to the room.

"Hermione?" she turned slowly and her face went back to the blank canvas again as she heard his serious tone.

"I'm here, you know. I won't pester you, but…I _am_ here. If you need m-"

"I know," she cut in. "I do know," she stated as she turned and walked back up the stairs, passing Angelina and Ginny who were walking down together. They tried to say something, but she continued up the stairs, into her room, and lied down.

* * *

"I'm worried," Ginny said to Sirius as she threw the mushrooms into her stir-fry. "It's been a week and a half, and she rarely does anything!"

"Maybe that's good for her though. In all of the years you've known her, Ginny, when has she ever done nothing?" Sirius pointed out, and it was true. In all the time Sirius had known her she had first been a crazy seventh year that had her homework done a week in advance, she had helped James get Lily (no easy task), and had kept the marauders in line (again, definitely not an easy task). Not to mention the third year, bushy-haired, Gryffindor who had used a time-turner to do every single class available. In his mind, he really did see it as a very healthy thing: some time of rest for a girl who never sat still.

"But this _can't_ be healthy. She's just sitting around and nothing comes from it. I rarely even see her with a book and she never talks!" Ginny exclaimed while pointing her wooden spoon at him.

"She'll talk when she's ready, and it's not like she never talks at all. She just needs to readjust her mind to the realization that Remus isn't here, she-"

"But how do we know he's gone for sure? I mean, what if-" Ginny cut him off.

"Those are some of the most dangerous and sharpest words right there: what if. For all intensive purposes, Remus is gone, and, yes, your way of dealing is the hope that he's still out there, but he's probably not. Hermione is jut re-organizing her life to one that doesn't include Remus. It may take a while, but she'll do it and she _will_ go back to her old self," Sirius explained.

"I'm just worried, you know," Ginny whispered as she stared down at the stir-fry she was creating.

"I know," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"It's really weird for me, you know: for you to sound so wise about things. I mean, you used to have your moments, sure, but to have profound thoughts…I just keep expecting you to come out with a serious/Sirius joke that no one thinks is funny," Ginny giggled as she leaned back into him.

"Don't underestimate the serious joke," he stated.

"It's incredibly cliché. Not to mention LAME!" she yelled out as she laughed.

"Really? Really? If you think such things, I will have to take you to the dungeons," Sirius proclaimed as he picked her up and she yelped. He began walking towards the living room, "and feed you to the dragon you crazy witch."

"No! Don't, please!" she laughed out as they passed the threshold to the living room.

Sirius threw her on the couch and she released one more, loud yelp. He jumped on top of her but braced his weight on his knees and hands so that he didn't crush her.

"Ahem," came a voice from the corner and Sirius and Ginny both looked up abruptly. Harry looked at them with a slight smirk on his face.

"And that, Ginny, is how you affectively perform the firefighter hold," Sirius stated as he stood up quickly away from her.

"Thank you for showing me that. I was really fuzzy on the whole topic. Thanks for clearing that up," she thanked him while trying to bite down a smile.

"Really?" Harry yelled as Ginny and Sirius walked swiftly out of the living room back into the kitchen.

"Do you smell something?" Sirius questioned carefully as he tried to decipher where the smell could be coming from.

"The stir-fry!" Ginny yelled as she ran over to the pan and turned off the stove. She then turned over the pan over the garbage can to throw it out.

"How about pizza?" Ginny frowned while looking at the black mess in the garbage.

"Pizza sounds fantastic," Sirius smiled and gave her a kiss.

* * *

"How's dinner going?" Ginny yelled into the kitchen and set down the last of the cutlery.

"Fine, do you not trust me?" Harry belted back.

"Good! Ron and Lavender will be here any minute and George and Angelina were actually supposed to be here a few minutes ago. And of course I-" Ginny responded loudly.

"Never do that again! It scared the magic out of me _and_ it made us late," Angelina scolded as they heard them come through the fireplace.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," George chuckled.

"Stop laughing! I have to be mad at you," Angelina giggled.

"I'm guessing George and Angelina are here? I heard yelling followed by laughing," Sirius questioned as he entered the dining room.

"Yea, we're here," Angelina said while entering. "Sorry we're late."

"What did my stupid brother do now?" Ginny smiled.

"Well, actually, I had made cookies to bring, but George wanted to test out his new product and spiked them," Angelina said while glaring at George.

"What did it do?" Harry asked while putting a dish on the table.

"Um, I think that's a story for another time," Angelina blushed.

"Ew," Ginny gasped.

Everyone's heads snapped up startled as they heard the doorbell ring.

"It's not something dirty," George called as Ginny walked towards the door.

"Doubt it!" she yelled behind her.

"Hey," Ron walked through the door smiling wide.

"I brought my cheesy potatoes!" Lavender exclaimed, speaking loudly so everyone on the main level could hear her.

"Yes!" Harry yelled excitedly out in reply from the other room. Lavender, Ron, and Ginny joined the rest of them in the dining room and began to sit down.

"What?' Harry responded defensively as Ginny gave him a raised eyebrow. "They're delicious."

"Is Hermione going to come down?" Ron asked as he loaded his plate.

"I don't- probably not, I mean…" Ginny stumbled.

"She told her about it, so she might come down," Sirius helped out, and only a few mere seconds after Sirius finished the sentence, there stood Hermione in the doorway.

"I heard you guys were down here and I heard there was some good food. I haven't eaten well for a few days," Hermione stated awkwardly.

"I set a spot for you, right next to me and George," Ginny excitedly spoke. Hermione nodded in reply and took her spot between the two of them.

"Where did you get the sweatpants? I didn't think you owned any?" Angelina questioned Hermione as she heaped some potatoes onto her own plate.

"I lent them to her," George answered for her, and a strange silence covered the room.

"Reading any good books lately?" Luna questioned from Harry's right.

"I read this book where a girl died and has to relive her death day in the course of a week," she answered.

"Was it any good?" Sirius asked.

"Actually it-"

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Lavender spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied alarmed.

"You didn't put much food on your plate, aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Uh- uh, yea. I'm not really hungry, but everything looks really good, and-" she responded shyly.

"You're going to skin and bones. You said you haven't eaten a good meal in a few days, but you haven't eaten anything since you came back from the past and realized Remus isn't anywhere to be found," Lavender barked.

Hermione stared at her, stood up from the table, and went to the stairs.

"Nice going!" George yelled at her.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Ginny spoke.

"It's not going to make a difference," Lavender voiced as if embarrassed to have to say it.

"I still have to try," she spit back and escaped up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Lavender trailed off.

"I know," Ron responded. "I think we should just head home," Ron said to the others and they apparated out.

"Let's just eat some food," Sirius suggested, and the rest of them nodded in agreement, eating silently.


	19. Found

**I am a lot more proud of this chapter than I have been of the last few, so I really hope you enjoy this one.**

**As always, your thoughts are appreciated.**

**-alindy**

* * *

It had been a week since the dinner debacle, and Hermione still refused to see Lavender. Well, if she was being honest with herself, she still wasn't seeing a lot of people.

She had been getting better, making progress, and because of this, everyone in the house seemed happier. She wasn't by any means jumping about and singing carols while she asked Ginny to set her up on blind dates, but she _was_ improving.

She read books now, and read other places besides her room. She could often be found on the couch or in the library with Sirius: he'd read the newspaper and she her book, working together in compatible silence.

Hermione didn't eat much, but she baked a lot. The kitchen began to permanently smell of cookies and cakes. Whenever Ron was over he'd come straight to the kitchen to see what new goodie Hermione had concocted and try to eat the whole pan. Usually, when he tried to eat it all, Sirius or Harry would stop him: they wanted them just as much as he did.

She was far from better, though.

No one could kid him or herself that she was going to be fine anytime soon. Even if she had been hit with a cheering charm her recent depression would still be evident.

She didn't like to talk to people much. Hermione had gotten over her desire to always be alone and didn't mind being around a majority of the Weasley's, Angelina, Harry, and Sirius. She just didn't like to talk about anything much anymore.

The point was, though, that the strong Gryffindor would get better.

It was just…no one knew how long it would take.

* * *

"Hermione! Get down here!" Harry yelled up the stairwell. "If you aren't down in a minute, I'll get Sirius to do that firefighter hold he was using on Ginny the other day."

"Seriously Harry?" Ginny sighed and looked at them exasperatedly.

"I thought it was funny," Luna smiled.

"Sirius is at work," came a voice from the stairs, and they turned to see Hermione standing there.

"Yea, but it got you to come down, didn't it?" Harry grinned boyishly.

Hermione nodded and followed them into the kitchen. They sat down at the clean kitchen table, Harry and Luna across from Hermione. Ginny went closer to the sink and switched between cleaning dishes and leaning against the counter and listening to the conversation.

"So…what's going on?" Hermione asked shyly, playing with the cup of coffee Ginny had just sat in front of her.

"We're getting married!" Luna smiled and showed Hermione her ring.

"Well, if you ever need help, with wedding things and stuff, I don't mind helping out," Hermione shrugged nonchalantly while looking down at the table.

"I was really hoping you would say that," Luna squealed.

Hermione looked up at Luna and Harry who were holding hands, Luna's ring with beautifully laid diamonds showing. Hermione knew she probably looked funny to these two, with her eyebrow raised and a very bewildered expression on her face.

"Why?"

"Because you're my maid of honor, if you accept of course," Luna stated.

_I don't think I've seen her so happy for a while, _Ginny thought. _Her smile hasn't been that large since some time in the past._

"Are you joking? Of course I'd love to be your maid of honor," Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, I'm really glad you think so, because you and Ginny are both co-maid of honors. Sirius and Ron are co-best mans together," Harry added in.

"We didn't want to have to choose between you both for the position," Luna explained.

"And I felt the same way about Sirius and Ron," Harry chimed in. Before he had even finished his thought Hermione had ran over there and gave the both of them one large, walloping hug.

Hermione looked at the two and was happy. These two were so obviously in love it radiated off of them like heat from a heater. However, every inch of happiness Hermione felt for them was tinged with sadness and longing.

She desired so much to be able to do that, what they were doing. They were loving and holding hands and smiling at each other so lovingly, but she would be happy for them.

She _was _so, _so_ happy for them.

Hermione felt so stupid. She loved the people in front of her so much, but she'd treated them like dirty trash: pushing them away and acting like she was the only person who mattered because her problems were the worst out of all of them. She didn't know when she had started acting like some insolent child, but it was really annoying her, and she wanted to change it as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry," Hermione blurted out, surprising everyone in the room, including herself.

"For what?" Luna questioned, eyes locking with hers.

"For ignoring you all and for treating you the way I've been treating you all. You don't deserve it," Hermione thoughtfully constructed, speaking slowly as if to test out each word on her tongue to make sure it was said exactly the way she wanted it to be.

"It's ok, Hermione, we're all here for you. You have a very valid reason for this all," Harry replied.

"I know, and I know I'm being silly: being this way over a guy…but I want you to know it's not just that. I only kissed him once, it's not like we were engaged or…or anything. But I did- do…I do love him. It's really sad, _I'm_ really sad. Seeing all those people dead was one thing, but then to go back there and see them not dead," she trailed off into space, looking to be in her own world. "It was bad," she snapped out of it and began walking over to the stairs still in her trance, like she barely remembered they were still there.

"Is it like that?" Harry asked Ginny. "Do you feel the same way?"

"It was different for her, it affected her more than me," she responded.

"She's getting better," Luna added in with a radiant smile. "I can sense it."

"I sure hope so," Harry squeezed her hand.

"Of course she will be, Luna said it. It must be true," Ginny swatted Harry with her dishtowel.

"Don't I know it? She never lets me forget it even when she's _not_ right," Harry replied cheekily.

"Better take it back…" Luna nonchalantly responded in an airy tone.

"NEVER!" Harry jumped up and Luna chased after him into the living room happily while Ginny shook her head and giggled at the two.

* * *

Harry walked into the Ministry confidently and happily. Only the day before Hermione had come down to dinner. Sure, she had made sure that Lavender wasn't there first, but that wasn't the point. He was trying to focus on how she had actually _talked_, and to more than one person at a time at that.

He was busted out of his chipper thoughts when he began to feel like he was being watched and whispers were following him.

He continued to walk, picking his pace up a bit and pushing his shoulders back as if to seem more confident and unaffected by the whispers and stares that he was currently receiving. Harry walked past the secretary and towards his own cubicle, but stopped when he saw the blunt and obvious stares from him.

"Is there something on my face?" Harry turned towards the secretary, Samuel.

"Of course not Mr. Potter," he spoke uncomfortably in reply.

"Than what are the stares for?" Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"I think that everyone is just surprised to see you in work today," Samuel replied while pushing his square glasses up his nose, reminding Harry of Percy a little bit.

"And why is that?" Harry questioned honestly.

"You mean, you don't know?" Samuel gasped loudly, shedding his awkwardness like a winter coat that was suddenly too hot.

"Clearly not. Do you think you could just tell me?" Harry responded, trying to keep his voice even and not angry.

"Read it for yourself," Sam scoffed, throwing today's Daily Prophet at Harry, who caught it easily and walked into his office to read it.

_Known Affiliate of Harry Potter Found_

_Yesterday, in an unknown wizarding hospital, the wizard, Remus Lupin, well-known affiliate of Harry Potter, was found. He had once been thought to be killed during The Final Battle where Harry Potter defeated the terrible You-Know-Who, but many mysteries and theories had been thrown around when the body of the ex-professor was no where to be found. Upon going through the aftermath of the battle, his body was still gone and has, to this day, been one of the biggest mysteries of The Final Battle._

_If this name sounds familiar to you but you aren't quite sure from where, you may have heard of Remus Lupin because of his ties to the pre-war organization, "The Order of the Phoenix." This organization was founded by Dumbledore to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but was disbanded after the battle had finished and the group was no longer necessary._

_Remus Lupin was also once The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, teaching many of the now famous war heroes, such as: Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, many of the Weasley's, and Harry Potter. He resigned from this position when he was found out to be a werewolf._

_We haven't been informed yet if he's awake yet or not, but we do know that he should make a full recovery. With the recent find of Remus Lupin alive, many have tried to decode the puzzling story. However, no official story has been released as of late._

"Merlin," Harry gasped.

He grabbed his robe off of the back of the chair and quickly grabbed all of his belongings. Harry exited the room quickly, as fast as his feet would take him.

"I'm taking this with me if you don't mind. And cancel that meeting I had with the representative from Beauxbatons," Harry ordered as he walked past Samuel.

"I wasn't done reading the sport's section with the- nope, it's fine, you take it," Samuel objected before changing his tune as soon as he saw Harry's face.

"That's what I thought," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"I'm home!" Harry yelled. "Is anyone here? Please?"

"What's wrong? You sound panicky," Ginny asked hurriedly.

"Is Luna here too?" Harry responded.

"Yea, I'll go get her if you want, she's in the attic because she's convinced the creaking in the house comes from some critter. Do you want me to get her for you?" Ginny replied.

"Yes please. Get her and then the both of you should meet me in the dining room."

"Of course," Ginny apparated out.

Harry walked swiftly into the dining room and sat down. He then set down the newspaper so that it was facing the way in which Ginny and Luna would be able to see it when they sat across from him.

"What is it?" Luna apparated in with a small pop.

"Have either of you seen the Daily Prophet today?" Harry asked.

"No," they replied together, looking at him strangely.

"You might want to see this then," Harry smiled.

They both rushed over to the paper and tugged so that they could see it clearly. There were a few silent seconds as they skimmed over the article and they both looked up at Harry.

"Is this real?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Of course," Harry gasped.

Ginny and Luna both turned towards each other and gave a happy hug as they jumped up and down, letting some girlish squeals erupt from the both of them.

"I- I gotta go tell Sirius," Ginny looked up at them before apparating out of the house.

"This is great news," Luna sighed dreamily.

"It is," Harry stood up and walked over to her. He sat down next to Luna and grabbed a hold of her hand. Luna laid her head gently on his shoulder and closed her eyes wistfully.

"Should we tell Hermione?" Luna queried.

"Not yet. Let's just make sure everything is going to work out first. I'd hate to giver her any false hope," he answered.

She nodded drowsily in reply, leaned against him further, and fell asleep to thoughts of creatures in the attic, beautiful weddings, and happily ever afters.


	20. Findings, Hospitals, and Rubber Balls

**Please tell me if there are any mistakes in this: I didn't get a lot of time to proofread this.**

**I'm going to Camp with my school for a few days so I wanted to get this posted.**

**Then I'm off to Arizona again, where I will definitely update regularly.**

**Thanks, enjoy!**

**-alindy**

* * *

Hermione Granger looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't quite recognize what she saw. She looked weak and useless, not to forget tired as well. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was disgustingly piled on the top of her head in a scraggly mess. She'd also been wearing George's sweatpants for a while and a ripped tank top.

She decided if she wanted to get better, a shower would be a pretty good place to start. So, she grabbed a clean of pajama pants and a non-ripped tank top and exited her room.

She thought she could hear Harry and the girls downstairs, but she decided she needed to shower first before going down there to talk with them. Hermione pushed open the door and locked it behind her. She ran the shower until it was hot and steamy and got in quickly, ignoring the heat that hit her skin and burned a little.

Hermione started to scrub her skin hard: trying to get every speck of dirt off of her. Even when she was far beyond clean, she continued to scrub until her skin looked red and irritated and the bar of soap was sufficiently used. She washed her hair and turned off the water. She stood there for a few seconds more, dripping, before she grabbed the towel and walked over to the mirror, wiping the steam so she could see herself.

"I look a little better," Hermione mumbled to herself, rubbing under her eyes as if, maybe, it was just some dirt that would disappear.

She looked at her locks and clucked in disapproval. Hermione walked to the drawer unsteadily and unsurely, but upon grabbing the scissors from the newly opened drawer, confidence rushed through her veins. It was a feeling she wasn't used to anymore, her reality had become cowering and self-pitying, but when she picked up the scissors again, she felt like the world was going back to the way it was supposed to be.

Hermione lifted the scissors up to her hair and started to cut. She wasn't chopping it all off, she was just cutting off the ends, making it an acceptable length. After bringing the length up and the bushiness and poof down, she cut down her bangs, making it back to the length they were supposed to be. She set the scissors down and took a new look at herself in the mirror.

She felt better, a _lot_ better.

There was something so fitting about having just cut her hair off. It was about time she went downstairs, she should probably catch up with some of her friends. She had some questions to ask Ginny specifically.

* * *

"Ginny! Harry, Luna? You down here?" she called through the rooms, entering the kitchen last.

Upon entering the kitchen, Harry looked up at Hermione and put his pointer finger on his lips. He nodded and pointed to the sleeping Luna on his shoulder to show that quiet was necessary.

"She was knackered," Harry supplied as he looked down at her.

"Good reason to be, I heard her running around in the attic earlier," Hermione whispered back. "Do you know where Ginny is?"

"She went to see Sirius. I think it was his lunch break; they're probably eating together. Why?" Harry responded as quietly as he could.

"Just wanted to chat with her. If she gets home and I'm not down here do you think you could tell me?" Hermione asked unsurely.

"Of course," Harry answered. Hermione began walking towards the living room before hearing Harry say something and turning around. "I like the haircut by the way."

Hermione smiled genuinely, "Thanks."

* * *

Sirius walked into the large, white building flanked by Ginny. The rickety sign stating, Alyth St. Mungos branch, rocked back and forth with a menacing clank.

"Hello. We were wondering if we could see Remus Lupin," Sirius stated looking at the busy witch behind the counter. Her head snapped up upon hearing his request.

"Remus Lupin? You're here to see Remus Lupin?" the mediwitch commented strangely.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No, not at all. Follow me," she responded, motioning with her hand. "The only reason I sounded surprised is because he's been here for about a year and a half with no visitors. We didn't know who he was for a while, he had no identification, but one of the newer nurses knew him from her schooling. A few other people have come in here questioning about him lately. It's a bit strange," she concluded.

"Have you read the Daily Prophet lately? That's probably why," Ginny spoke.

"No, no time for that. I've been working for almost two days straight. We're terribly understaffed," the nurse explained tiredly.

"I wasn't even aware this hospital existed," Sirius responded.

"I'm not surprised. As you can see," she gestured around while walking up the stairs, "we don't have the best accommodations. We're terribly understaffed and underpaid, but I'm doing what I love and will hopefully get to transfer to the head of St. Mungos. This hospital tends to be for people that are dreadfully poor or have small ailments. After the war, St. Mungos had a burst of patients and not enough doctors and nurses to cure them, some of the low profiles, as we call them, got sent here. Remus Lupin was one of them. We didn't know who he was for quite some time, so we held him, but he was added to the death list."

They walked up the last flight of stairs and pushed through a heavy door. They walked into a hallway that looked dirty and ran down with a faulty light flashing above them. They heard a shrill scream from behind them and Ginny scooted closer to Sirius.

"How is his condition?" Ginny squeaked.

"He wakes up sometimes, but I think this hospital is bad for him. Plus, his werewolf transformations don't help him. It's a curious thing, when he was in his coma he didn't transform at all," she thought aloud before snapping to attention. "Are your ready to go in?" She questioned with her hand on the rusty handle. Ginny and Sirius gave her unsure nods in return and she pushed open the door.

"Oh my!" Ginny gasped upon seeing his crumpled form on the bed.

"Moony, what did you get yourself into this time?" Sirius voiced as he moved toward the bed.

"He sleeps a lot, more after the transformations, which was-"

"Two days ago," Sirius added in.

"Yea, I think he needs some loving care and he'll shape up quite nicely. This place isn't helping him properly, all the screaming patients and bad accommodations. We don't have the resources for wolfsbane here if you could guess, so we do the best we can with treating the injuries afterwards."

The nurse spoke surely and strongly. She wasn't much accustomed to doing such: it wasn't just Remus Lupin that wasn't visited a lot. When she finished talking, a small groan erupted from the once stoically quiet Remus Lupin.

"Remus? Are you awake?" Sirius questioned excited.

"Sirius? _Sirius_? So what the newspapers said were true? You're alive? I hadn't been too sure because I only get to read newspapers when Kelly here is done with them, whish she rarely gets the time to get. I didn't know if I should let myself hope. I'm so glad to see you Padfoot," Remus whispered out in his hoarse voice; he was extremely worn from his transformation earlier that week.

"I'm here, I'm back," Sirius smiled as he heard the nurse exit, "and I'm so glad you're alive you stupid bugger! Why'd you go dying on me?"

"You did it first!" Remus protested, feeling happy for the first time ever in this place.

"Ginny! So, what happened? Are you two…" he queried carefully.

"Together? Yes. We didn't make it up Moony: they were there. When we saw them their third and second year, it was them: they were sent to the past. They returned just recently."

"And Hermione?" Remus tried to ask nonchalantly.

"She's here too," Ginny supplied cautiously.

"Just a bit of a wreck, she is," Sirius concluded honestly.

"How so?" he asked worriedly, trying to sit up to get a better view of the two.

"Well, when we got back and you were dead, or more like still thought to be dead, it did a number on her," Ginny answered.

"She went into a sort of depression after, you could say, 'the eruption' as we like to call it. She just let everything out, everything that she had held inside of her for far too long," he explained further as he sat down.

"The goods news is that she's getting better," Ginny nodded.

"Bad news is that it could take quite some time."

"How has she been acting?" Remus looked on troubled.

"She doesn't really do a lot. For a few weeks she did nothing, and like sit-around-and-stare-at-the-ceiling-in-my-bedroom-and-not-say-or-eat-anything nothing, not like sit-around-and-watch-quidditch-match nothing. She got better and started seeing certain people and talking."

"Who will she see?"

"George anytime usually, sometimes Angelina, but never together. Ron when he's not pissy, which we know is pretty much never. Literally never for Lavender because of something she said at dinner. Sirius and I are always let into the room, but she doesn't really like to eat with us a lot. If Harry's there she'll come down to see him or sometimes eat, and if Luna wants to talk weddings than she's always game, but sometimes she can't be around her," Ginny rattled on, trying to fully explain this to Remus.

"I'll be happy to see her, but not just her: I'm excited to see everyone. I really have missed you all very much. Her and I will have to have a talk when I get home."

"Which is a good point," Sirius looked around the room. The walls were, in their hay day, most likely white, but now were closer to a mud brown color. The bed looked seconds away from breaking down under Remus and there were no frivolities. No radio or window to speak of and Sirius had to questions what he had down while here: The Edgar Allan Poe book sitting on his bedside table couldn't hold al his attention.

As Sirius got lost in his thoughts, the nurse reentered the room with an extra blanket and a yellow bottle of pills. She set the blanket on the edge of the bed and counted out two pills before handing them over to Remus who swallowed them immediately, sans water.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to drink water when you swallow pills? It's bad for a person to swallow pills without water," she scolded, receiving a mischievous smile in return from Remus that reminded both Sirius and Ginny of Marauder prank pulling days.

"When can I take him home?" Sirius spoke up.

"I'd say a few days at most. We'd like to check him over to make sure he's in good general health and then he can go home where he'll have to rest a bit, but he should be back to normal health quickly," she informed them. "Though he'll probably need a good shave and a haircut."

"That can be arranged."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Remus interrupted suddenly, "Luna and Harry married? And are Lavender and Ron together? George and Angelina as well?"

Ginny and Sirius laughed in return.

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Hermione threw the ball against the wall, trying for more power each time. She had thought that it would be easy to wait for Ginny, but it was becoming quite tiresome. Harry had levitated Luna to Hermione's bedroom an hour or so ago, so now she sat in the kitchen alone, tired, and dreadfully bored. She wasn't even sure when she had found the rubber ball she was throwing at the wall currently, maybe she had conjured it or found it lying around: it had been so long at this point she had completely forgotten herself.

The familiar sound of apparition echoed thought the room and she could hear the low sounds of chatter from the living room. Hermione got up joyfully, deserting the rubber ball in mid-bounce, and walked over through the door, her excitement at having her best friend home evident.

"Ginny!" Hermione called.

"Hello Hermione, you sound rather cheerful today," Ginny replied, forcibly trying to smile largely.

"It's because she knows I'm here, whenever she senses my presence she gets happier on the spot," Sirius smirked playfully.

"That's right! You take my breath away Sirius," Hermione responded in a monotonous manor, but smiling nonetheless.

"I like the haircut," Ginny informed Hermione.

"Thank yo- what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, it's just, nothing you need to worry about," Ginny supplied unhelpfully.

"We should tell her," Sirius whispered towards Ginny.

"Look how happy she is! By herself too, what if this just sends her back to moping?" Ginny countered while Hermione tried to hear.

"Just tell me guys. What's going on?"

"It's only going to get worse with time," he spoke softly.

Ginny responded with a nod. Ginny went to sit on the couch, patting a spot next to her for Hermione. Hermione sat down and looked across to Sirius, who sat in a large armchair that he had positioned to be facing them.

"Ginny and I just came back from a hospital."

Hermione looked at them curiously, not quite sure of what to say. Questions were running through her head, why were they there? Who did they see? Was Sirius or Ginny hurt? ...Pregnant?

"You haven't by any chance read the Daily Prophet today, have you?" Ginny asked from her right.

"You know I don't read it anymore, not after all that rubbish."

"They found a man, that's why she asks: a man who had been thought to be dead since the end of the war. You're a smart woman Hermione, you can put this all together, can't you?"

"Remus," she croaked out

"Yes," Ginny responded with a nod of her head.

"They, they, nonononononono," she muttered to herself, placing her hands on the sides of her head and shutting her eyes.

"They found him," Ginny smiled at Hermione cautiously.

"They found him?" Hermione mumbled.

"Yes," Sirius affirmed with a nod.

"They found him," she muttered.

Hermione stayed quiet and looked down at her lap in thought. He was alive, which meant everything changed now. Not necessarily, she reminded herself. Maybe nothing changes at all and in that case she could get some closure. But what if they could get back together? Either way seemed ok or good with her.

"Thank you for telling me, I appreciate it," she smiled awkwardly, like she hadn't done it in a while, which was true. "I'd just like to go think some. I'm good you know, whether he wants me or not I'll be ok."

Hermione walked up the stairs followed by happy looks from Sirius and Ginny. She lied down in her clean pajamas and thought through the possible scenarios.

They found him.


	21. Finale

**So this is the 'happy ending' ending. I'm curious to see if you like this one or the Alternate Ending better, let me know in the reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**-alindy**

* * *

Four days. That's all it took for Remus Lupin to be classified as "suitable" to be apparated home. When the time came he was met with Sirius Black, standing there raring to go with a pair of fresh clothes so he didn't have to wear the hospital gown home and more energy than Remus thought he had ever seen.

"Looking good, hotshot, knew you just needed some real clothes," Sirius whistled while Remus walked out of the bathroom in a pair of clean clothes. Sirius walked over to Remus and slowly pulled something out from behind his back: Remus's wand. Remus took it into his own hands cautiously and graciously: it had been so long since he had performed a spell, not to mention having held his wand in his own hands.

"It's my wand exactly," Remus spoke as he summoned objects to him from around the room. "How did you even do that? I thought I lost it when I jumped in front of that cur- yea, I mean…" he blustered a bit, not wanting to mention what had brought him to this point. "This is perfect."

"I talked to my good pal Ollivander and he was willing to help me out. Getting a hair from the same unicorn was a real wretch…trust me, but I convinced him to take it from another wand he had created…took quite a bit of convincing and all, but…you know…"

"Well, I appreciate the thought very much. Also, as loserish as you're going to say this sounds, I rather missed my sweater."

Sirius laughed heartily while giving his friend a good pat. He'd missed the man in front of him more than he had even realized himself. Having Remus back made him feel lighter ad happier. When he was around he felt younger and more joyful. Now there were 2/4's of the Marauders around and ½ sounded a heck of a lot better to him than ¼.

"I missed you mate," Sirius responded affectionately.

"Don't get too sentimental on me now, Black. Let's just get out of this hovel," Remus smiled, holding onto Sirius for the familiar pull of apparition he knew awaited him.

"Sirius is that you?"

"Yea birdie," he called through the kitchen door.

"I thought we decided you _weren't_ going to call me that," Ginny sighed. She entered the living room with flour streaked on her face and clothes, smiling prettily. She walked over to Remus and gave him a hug in a very Mrs. Weasley fashion, though she'd hex you if she ever heard you say such, and gave an approving nod.

"I set up a room for you with fresh sheets and made sure it was dust-free. I'm very glad you're here by the way. Oh, and I talked to the mediwitch, she said you should take it easy and lounge for a few days, nothing arduous, but you should be good as new in no time. Do you want to walk up to your room or have Sirius apparate you?"

"I could use the walk. I've only been laying down for the entirety of all my days for about an entire year," he replied jokingly.

"Fine with me, now let's get you up to your room."

"Do I have to?" Remus whined in return. "I don't want to…"

"Yea Ginny, does he have to?" Sirius chorused in, batting his eyes.

"Yes! Geez, when did I become your mothers? I'm supposed to be your girlfriend. Now go upstairs and let me get back into the kitchen to make sure the cookies don't get burned. And if you too are good little boys, then maybe I'll raise your bedtime and let you have a cookie," she teased.

"No need to patronize us," Remus mumbled as Sirius nodded in agreement, shaking his hair into his eyes in a way he knew Ginny liked.

"Yes, yea…you're dashing Sirius. Now go!"

"Fine, fine, don't get your knickers in a twist," he responded.

Remus and Sirius began walking up the stairs at a steady pace before Remus turned around abruptly. "You weren't joking about the cookies, were you?" he questioned seriously.

"No," she rolled her eyes, "and mum's coming here tonight to cook some good food for you, including her pork chops, which I know are your favorite. Now could you two stop acting like a bunch of twelve-year-olds? Next thing I know you're going to go outside and try to set ants on fire with a magnifying glass."

Sirius and Remus chuckled and continued up the stairs. Ginny shook her head and made her way back into the kitchen.

* * *

Harry saw the door on his right open loudly and quickly. Before he could grab his wand, his natural reaction (despite the fact that he knew it was Hermione's door), he was pulled in by his right arm in a way that he would describe as hurting if he hadn't nearly died more times in his life than he could could count on one hand.

"Harry, calm down, it's just me," Hermione soothed.

"You gave me a fright! Don't do that again you git!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you," she explained.

"For future reference, a good, 'Harry I want to talk to you', works wonders," he responded sarcastically.

"Harry," Hermione began, ignoring the previous comment, "is he back?"

"Remus?" he queried before realizing, with the help of her raised eyebrows, that there wasn't anyone else she could be talking about. "Yes, he's back. Sirius went to pick him up just today actually."

"Harry? I'm scared," Hermione admitted. She sat down on her bed and patted the seat next to her, which Harry took.

"Of him not loving you?" he queried curiously.

"No, it's just…I don't want to be the girl I've been acting like. I don't want to just act like nothing changed and get together with Remus, if he wants me of course, because not everything _is_ the same. I want strong Hermione back," she explained as she wiped away the wetness she could feel beginning to form in her eyes. "I want to be the Hermione who fought for elf rights, who punched Malfoy, who liked going against Umbridge, and, and I don't know where she went anymore. I'm afraid she's gone forever and I'm going to lose her completely with Remus back and me being ok because of his love."

"Hermione…I think the fact that you want to be 'strong Hermione', as you say, just proves that she's still there. She's always there Hermione. It may be hard to see it sometimes, but she's there. When I look at you Hermione," Harry smiled at her and lifted her chin up to assure that she was looking at him," I don't think, 'oh, there's strong Hermione' or 'it's sad Hermione', no. I just see Hermione, a word too hard to define because I see beauty and humor, cleverness, and I see strength and perseverance. I see my best friend."

Hermione brought Harry into a hug as soon as he had finished with his heartfelt monologue. She pulled him closer and tighter while sinking her head into his shoulder and letting a few tears leave her eyes. She realized, maybe for the first time in her life, that it wasn't a sign of weakness to cry: it was ok for her to have emotions.

"Harry, you are honestly the best friend a girl could ask for. How am I so blessed?" she grinned broadly.

"Someone was smiling down on you when they decided the fantastic, not to forget incredibly handsome, chap in front of you should be one of your best friends," he smiled.

"You've been hanging around Sirius too much. You two are surely a handful," she rolled her eyes in response.

"Probably," he replied patting her shoulder as he stood up from the creaking bed. He made his way over to the door before turning around. "It's ok to rely on people sometimes Hermione, I know you don't like to, but you don't always have to choose to try to do everything by yourself."

Harry nodded a tad awkwardly after he spoke and turned towards the door again. His hand was on the doorknob before he turned towards Hermione again.

"By the way, on a _much_ lighter note, Mrs. Weasley is cooking tonight. Most of the Weasley's will be here and probably a few stray old order members: Kingsley and McGonagall. If you want to get 'strong Hermione' back," he said in air quotes, "coming down looking like the gorgeous gal I know you are would help you out."

"Thanks Harry, I plan on doing just that: could you maybe send Ginny up here please? And- and Lavender if she's here."

"You're welcome, good, and yes and yes."

* * *

"I heard you needed me," Ginny rushed into the room. She looked ready already for the night that awaited her. She had an incredibly nice pair of jeans on (Hermione was positive that Sirius must have had to convince her pretty hard to get them) and a beautiful silk top.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear and when did I get such large bags under my eyes? I want to look nice, but I'm screwed!"

Hermione paced back and forth using large hand gestures as she ranted to Ginny. Se was about to continue onwards when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned towards the doorway to see Lavender awkwardly leaning in the doorway. She looked ready as well (of course with a little more make-up and much higher shoes).

"I think I may be able to help with the clothes issue. A week ago I was in this really cute boutique and I saw this dress that just _screamed_ Hermione Jean Granger. So anyways, I stare at this dress," Lavender told her story stepping lightly into the room and closer to Hermione and Ginny, "and I think, what do I do? Hermione's not talking to me right now. So I take the dress of the rack without a look at the price tag, which reminds me of this horrible muggle song that I know you'll hate Mione, but that's a story for another day, and I go and buy it right up. I was hoping that maybe it could be like a peace offering? Because I kind-of miss you and all," she blurted out.

"I was actually going to say sorry, but I always accept bribes."

Hermione walked over to Lavender and caught her in a hug. She held there for a second before backing away and looking her straight in the eyes.

"We can continue this love fest another day when we have a tub of mint chocolate ice cream and a few good chick flicks. As of right now, we need to get down to business," Hermione lectured.

"I was going to say, something needs to be done with your hair, but I didn't want to be rude. Good thing I'm so good at hair charms."

"Oh, thanks Lavender," Hermione replied sardonically.

"No problem, now go put this dress on and come back quickly. There's a lot of work that needs to be done," she answered while looking through Hermione's miniscule amount of makeup.

"Always know how to make a girl feel good," she rolled her eyes.

"It's not about feeling good right now, it's about _looking_ good."

"Besides, you have Harry for all the gushy emotional crap," Ginny added in.

* * *

"Girls! Dinner's nearly ready!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed up the stairs.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Ginny yelled back.

Ginny walked down the stairs, followed by Hermione, who was followed by Lavender. They both wanted to make sure she didn't try to slip out on them: it had been a little worrisome after Hermione saw the length of the dress; after being convinced that her legs were marvelous and she should show them off, she made her way downstairs hesitantly.

Lavender went over and sat next to Ron while Ginny walked in the same directions as Hermione. Ginny sat down on the left of Sirius while Hermione took a seat between Sirius and Harry. She looked down at her plate as the toast was made (she couldn't remember what it was about: most likely something to be with the war), and didn't even think to look up and see who was all there until the food started circulating around the table.

Hermione saw Neville with his fiance: Hannah Abbott, talking to Ron and Lavender down at the other end of the table. She was surprised to see a scruffy Oliver Wood, sitting by Angelina and George, with Katie Bell. She looked down the enormous table to continue to see familiar and/or surprising faces.

Then she came across the one she had been looking for.

Remus sat between a weary Bill Weasley (trying to feed Victoire) and Arthur Weasley a little to the left of Hermione. They were close enough that she could hear the familiar reverberations from Remus, Arthur, and Bill, but far enough away as to not have any idea of what they're saying. Remus looked up and stared back at her curiously. He didn't say anything, but he had a look on this face that clearly said 'we'll talk later'.

"You look nice," Sirius broke into her thoughts.

"Thank you Sirius," she said, looking away and turning towards Sirius.

"You going to talk to him later?" he questioned.

"I think so, I'm just not quite sure what to say to him," she shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been depressed without you might be a good place to start," he joked and received her stuck-out tongue in reply.

* * *

_Knock. Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," his voice invited quietly but with strength.

"Hello Remus," Hermione spoke nervously, walking closer.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, closing the book he was reading and turned to give her his full attention. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to come say hi. I'm so glad you're all right," she smiled.

"Me too. Here, come sit," he said as he cleared space on the bed off. She walked over unsure, but sat down anyhow.

"Remus-"

"Hermione-" they both sighed tiredly at the same time.

"You first," Hermione blushed.

"I've thought this through, much more than I should have, but I've had twenty years of waiting," he continued without looking at her, finding it easier that way. "You are an extraordinary witch Hermione, and a fantastic woman, not that you need me to confirm it. There are a slew, a plethora, a myriad of reason why we shouldn't be together or why it wouldn't work, well there was at the beginning. Like I say, you're smart, I'm positive there is not a thing I've thought of that you haven't. In all honestly, you've probably thought up more. The truth of the matter is, however, that over the years the reasons have started to deteriorate and I've forgotten what some of them are. I've started running out of reasons why we shouldn't give it a chance."

"What about Tonks?" she whispered as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Knowing you, I knew you were going to ask that. Truth is, I knew Tonks loved someone else, we both did really, and that's why it worked. It was a relationship out of convenience. At the end of the day, however, when I was lying there thinking about how I knew I was about to die, you were the last thought on my mind, and god that sounds a bit cheesy doesn't it?"

"Everyone needs a little cheesy in their life."

"When we were young, Hermione, well, when I was young, you still are-

"Don't even think it Remus Lupin! You are not old, cause I heard about the cookie incident that occurred earlier today," she laughed. Remus smiled too.

"I was going to say, I loved you Hermione," he spoke.

"I _love_ you," she cut in.

"You beat me to it," he whispered as he got closer and closer to Hermione.

"Do you think you'd be willing to give this a go?" Remus mumbled. He was now closer to Hermione's face than he should have been for just a normal conversation.

"I think I'd be crazy if I wasn't willing," she smiled, closing the gap between her and Remus's lips.

When they kissed, it was as perfect as the first time they did it. This time though, there was a new aspect they couldn't quite explain. It could have been how long it had taken them to get to this point or the fact that they'd done it before. When they kissed they didn't think about the 20 years dividing them or the condescending looks they might receive, and hey didn't think about the fact that he was a werewolf and she was a girl: because none of it mattered.

They were together, they were in love, and they were happy.

And as they sat in the dusty room of the Black house on that hot but rainy Saturday, not a single aspect of it mattered: because they were together.

And, in the end, that's all they had really wanted in the first place.


	22. Alternate Ending

**So here it is...the last of WWWY. It's hard to believe that I've been working on this story so long, but it's been a good ride.**

**I wouldn't have been able to do this if it weren't for Jenna for keeping me sane and Erin for telling me what a wacko i was and keeping me motivated. I also wouldn't have gotten through this if it weren't for every review, story alert, and favorite story. Thank you all so much for your interest in this story, I really appreciate it.**

**I'm curious as to which chapter is your favorite and if you like this ending or the original ending better, let me know in the reviews please! Also any last thoughts on my story that you'd like to share.**

**Should out to my friends Kate Virgine and jtrem here on fanfiction as well.**

**Oh, and this story is dedicated to my mom: Happy Mother's Day!**

**So here it goes, my last...Enjoy!**

**-alindy**

* * *

Hermione stared at the ceiling. She could feel the dirt and grime everywhere: on her skin, under her nails, and on the bed and room around her. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten up recently for anything besides going to the bathroom. She felt like she'd been lying there for days on end, or maybe even weeks, but she knew it wasn't possible because she'd heard about Remus being found only days ago.

She stood up slowly and could feel every inch of her protest at the action. Hermione walked over to the mirror to look at the bags under her eyes. When she finished scuffling over to the floor-length mirror she took her eyes off the ground and raised them to the mirror. She stared quizzically at herself.

Hadn't she cut her hair the other day? Her bangs hung down into her eyes in an uneven and tangled manor. This couldn't be true; she distinctly remembered cutting her hair. She looked around for the ball she had been playing with the other day and remembered bringing it up here and putting it in the drawer. She ran over to the drawer and opened it forcefully: there was no ball. She opened all the other drawers and couldn't find it there either.

Hermione walked back over to the mirror and continued to stare at herself. She looked down at her hands and arms and saw the dirtiness that sat there. She noticed she was still wearing George's sweatpants, confusing herself further. She'd changed out of those right before she gave herself a haircut, hadn't she?

She looked up in the mirror again and gasped loudly. Her hands flew to her chest in relief. "Remus, you scared me so much. Thank god, though, for a second I had thought I was going crazy."

Remus stared at her blankly before stepping forward. His blank expression turned to on of mild pity.

"Remus?" Hermione asked with a touch of fear in her voice. She shook her head though and looked back up at him; it was Remus they were talking about, how could he do anything bad? "Did Sirius get you today? You don't understand how much I've missed you."

Hermione walked over to Remus and grabbed him in a large hug. He responded by pulling her in closer and laying his head on the top of hers.

"You're the brightest witch of your age, Hermione, put together the pieces," Remus whispered into her hair. Hermione pulled back quickly and stared at him frightfully.

"What's wrong with you? You never call me the brightest witch of my age. You say it's a silly phrase and if people are trying to compliment my incredible intelligence they should come up with something more original. I know because you used to mutter it at meals after Order meetings. You've told me this straight to my face. What's wrong?" she questioned hurriedly and panicked while stepping away from him.

"I'd tell you, but you don't want me to," he replied lightly, taking a step towards her.

"Of course I want you to Remus, why else would I ask?" she fumed, but with a light tremor in her voice.

"Hermione," Remus spoke softly, closing the space between them and running his hand down her cheek smoothly. She closed her eyes at his feather light touch. "You don't want me to tell you…"

"Why?" Hermione breathed out.

"Because it would break you," he whispered by her ear.

"You've found another woman, haven't you? Oh, you're still too in love with Tonks… I knew it, I was stupid to think you'd actually want plain Hermione Granger, I…" Hermione trailed off, opening her eyes and moving away to the bed and sitting down. Remus followed and sat next to her, cutting her off with his finger to her lips.

"Shh…quiet. You know that's not true, not true at all. Thoughts like that are poisonous and dangerous things. They spread through to your whole body until that's all you think, and most of the time, when you get to that point, there's absolutely no going back from that," he lectured calmly.

"Most of the time, I completely forget that you were my professor at all. Sometimes, though, I completely remember why. You say things so strongly, with such conviction that I wouldn't ever think to doubt it. You're amazing, but I still need to know what's wrong."

"I can't," Remus whispered sadly.

"There's no reason why you shouldn't be able to," Hermione started tearing up.

"You know why I can't now, don't you? That's why you're tearing up, isn't it?" he replied, taking his thumb and wiping away the tears as she nodded slightly.

"You can't say," she spoke, "because I won't let you."

"Yes, that's true," he affirmed.

"I know I'm thinking for you not to say it, but do you think you could anyways? I'd like to hear it out loud."

"I'm not actually here. I'm not real. I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"So none of it happened? I didn't go into the past? I didn't fall in love with you?" she cried out.

"No, no, shh Hermione," he soothed, rubbing her arms in a comforting matter, "you did come into the past, we did fall in love. Just some of the things since you arrived back home haven't happened.

"Harry and Luna, they're still getting married right? And Ginny and Sirius, they're still happy, aren't they?"

"Yes, but Hermione, they never asked you to be the maid of honor," he answered.

Hermione looked straight at him, waiting for some kind of glitch or strange reflection of the light to appear, showing him to be just what he was: fake. Her mind, however, had recreated him the same as she did most things: to perfection. Every scar and gray hair was placed perfectly. She was sure, if she hadn't been there for the events exactly preceding Remus's arrival, she wouldn't even be able to tell he was only in her mind herself.

"That's ok, though," she nodded, trying to convince herself. "As long as they're happy."

Remus looked at her unsure, but nodded anyway. "Would you like me to tell you how many of your memories are real?"

"Yes please," she replied meekly.

"You graduated, you came back here and got drunk, and the next day when you went downstairs and talked to Sirius…that didn't happen. He did bring you up something, but you haven't left this room since you got drunk," he informed her.

"I had all these stories running around in my head, and I guess I took them as memories when they were truly only stories made up by my delusional mind."

"You're not delusional, Hermione Granger, and you must know it since I said it," Remus responded.

"Remus, I'm very tired. I think I want to sleep now," Hermione mumbled.

"Of course, I'll just leave," he answered, walking towards the door.

"Remus! No, just- just please stay," Hermione whimpered, her lip trembling as a sign of the possible oncoming tears

"Always love," he told her. He walked back over to the bed and sat so his back was against the headboard. Remus left his arms open, and Hermione accepted the offer by setting her head on his chest. She shook from the silent tears she was producing that wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried to keep them in.

Remus wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to stop her shaking. He began soothingly rubbing her back with a quiet, "Sh…it's all right. Really, it's ok. Sh." He kept repeating it over again in a consistent mantra, almost like some strange lullaby to make her fall asleep.

Hermione tried to believe that he was right, that it would be ok. She also tired to be able to believe that Remus really was right beside her, but she couldn't bring herself to believe that either. Sure, she could feel him, she could smell him, and she could listen to the beautiful rhythmic pattern of his voice, but she couldn't truly feel _him, _smell _him, _or listen to his voice serenade her.

She looked at her bedside table to see the journal, _his_ journal opened to the first page because of the well-worn crease she had put in the binding. Hermione looked and knew with the utmost certainty that her Remus, the one she had and always will love, was gone. He wasn't going to be found for her, no matter how much she loved him.

Her tears flowed more and her sobs grew stronger, and all she could feel was weak. She was weak.

Hermione Granger loved Remus Lupin; she loved him more than she had ever thought it possible to love a person. And she supposed that's what really killed her the most.

* * *

"Hermione, you've been sleeping for a few days straight. Why don't you get up and come down to eat with us," Ginny whispered, having just entered the room to check up on her. Upon no reaction being received, she walked over and gave her a slight shake. "Hermione?"

Ginny continued to shake her, increasing the amount she put into it each time. Her 'Hermione's' became more drastic and desperate each time. She cast a quiet spell for her vitals and saw one of the worst things she had ever seen.

"Sirius, she's not breathing! How is she not breathing!"

Sirius ran over with terrible scenarios in his head. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't. Hermione Granger dead…she had to at least live longer than him. She was bright and young and had a future; she can't die before she gets to do anything in this world.

"Ginny…there's no pulse," he whispered, hoping hard that his words weren't true.

Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed, putting her head into her hands. She looked up slightly through her tear filled eyes and saw the journal Remus had given Hermione. She took it into her own hands. She only just now noticed that on the page with the perfectly scrawled, I love you, there was an arrow. The arrow wasn't the same ink color, so she knew it much have been Hermione who had put it there, she concluded, and turned the page.

"It's a letter, Sirius," Ginny gasped.

"Does that mean she killed herself?" Sirius questioned intensely, hoping he was wrong.

Ginny began reading it aloud, "Dear everybody, I didn't kill myself-"

"Oh thank Merlin," Sirius gasped, feeling small tears of happiness fill his eyes.

"I can, however," Ginny continued reading, "feel death coming, and who am I to question death himself? I do not hide because I would like to face death strongly and not be afraid. I wish I didn't have to die, there was so much I wanted to do, but I have received too many second chances already, and I will not become selfish by requesting another. As one does when they can feel the lethargy and tiredness that only death brings, they try to set their affairs in order. I don't have much of anything to leave behind, but I leave it all to you. I sold my parents home a while ago and that should be enough for my funeral. I'm not quite sure I want one, but I suppose that's up to you."

"I'd like to give ½ of the rest of it to Lavender and Ron (I have a feeling her dress is going to cost a bit, and I want her to have exactly what she wants). I'd give some to Sirius and Ginny, but I know you two wouldn't accept any of it: you two are too stubborn. I give some to Luna, so you and Harry can go explore those critters you wanted to see in Italy, and the rest to George: use it for your shop and inventions, you're so smart George."

"Oh! Maybe you could have a party instead of a funeral! Where you could read some of Hogwarts: a History or something. I must admit that I am running out of things to say, no that isn't true. I'm running out of meaningful things to say. There are a million things I'd like to say: never let a red sock into the whites, stop with the Sirius/serious puns, tell Harry that his 'alluring look' doesn't work on anyone: including Luna, Ron that he's getting a little chubby, Lavender that I agree: the price tag song is horrible, and George that I think if he were to add a little more of the bean into the puking pastilles the effects will look a little more believable and won't be as painful to the user. There's more, so much more, but the closer death comes the more they fade."

"Hopefully there's a heaven, hopefully I'll be accepted into it, and hopefully he'll be there. Maybe this is better: dying I mean. Dumbledore always told Harry: to the well-organized mind death is but the next great adventure. I think he must be right, and if my mind is anything it's organized. I've missed James and Lily so much, and Fred! Oh, I'll get to see Fred again! My parents…how could I forget about my parents? I'd like to have a talk with Snape where I can't get points deducted as well. You guys were all so much better than me when it came to dealing with death, and I'm tired of dragging you all down."

"Oh, death is so near: the darkness is surrounding me and I'm trying to beat it off with a twig. I'm frightened, but do you think you could leave that out when you read this Ginny? I don't want them to know that, and I'm sure you'll be the one reading this. Don't feel bad for me, I'll get to be with him again: Remus. I'd like to see if we could make it work this time. Or maybe you're mad at me? Please don't be mad, I love you all. Yes, that's the last meaningful thing to say: I love you. That's all I feel right now: my love for you. I thought before I died I would see my life pass before my eyes, maybe like a greatest hits kind of thing, but this is so much more wonderful. It feels quite nice, like a warm tingle, somewhat like butterbeer! Oh, I love you so much. Goodbye, Hermione J. Granger."

* * *

"I'd say she died in the night," the mediwitch prescribed.

"What happened to her?" George questioned painfully. "I mean, how did she die?"

The mediwitch looked around at all the people around her. She was surprised that all the people could fit in the small bedroom of the deceased. This girl was lucky to have so many people care for her, the mediwithch decided.

"Well, it is not completely evident, but-" she started but stopped unsure if she should continue.

"But?" Harry asked.

"But I took this elective when I went through my training about well, true love I guess you could call it, soul mate or twin flame are other terms used. There's this theory that was created a decade ago that has been widely debated since. It's fittingly called the _theory of soul mates_. This theory states that soul mates, meaning two people who are perfect for each other, are bound together by invisible strings. Now, it is also said that soul mates can not be stopped by age, time, or sexuality. For example, some of us who believe in this theory think Sirius and James Potter could have been soul mates-"

"I'm not gay," Sirius cut in.

"I'm not saying you are, you'll be completely happy with Ms. Weasley. The point is, that these soul mates are bonded strongly and if one is to…pass-"

"Well, from what you're saying, since you think James and I are soul mates, shouldn't I be dead from being separated from him?" Sirius cut in again.

"No, because you have Ginny Weasley. You didn't know it of course, but since you had a soul mate substitute you were fine. The connection didn't kill you. Remus Lupin, we've speculated, is Hermione Granger's soul mate," she explained.

"So, just to clarify, Hermione died because of…?" Lavender prompted.

"She died of a broken heart."


End file.
